Changing My Destiny
by The Pootamis
Summary: What if one action could cause such drastic changes to occur through out the universe? What if in one horrifying moment Android 17 and 18 weren't the only ones that Dr Gero had gotten his hands on? What would become of the world?
1. Chapter 1

_It's cold. So cold._

Unable to keep his teeth from chattering hugging his knees closer to his chest looking into the burning inferno in front of his eyes curiosity of the small fire that he had managed to create with his trusty sword by his side feeling his eyes getting heavy taking a quick glance away from the fire to look around his surroundings as he sees nothing but darkness beneath him thanks to his advantage point on top of a small mountain top sensing no danger nearby not fighting it anymore slowly Gohan closes his eyes allowing his head to drop further into his knees.

To some this wouldn't be out of the ordinary. Just another camper out in the mountains camping out. But if you were to look closer you would find so many things wrong with this picture. You wouldn't find any ordinary camper. No instead you would find a young five year old boy. A boy that two months ago had never thought he would find himself in this situation.

Hitting the books to become a great soclar like his mother always wanted? Sure in fact that was always on the schedule. Going out to the forest with his father. Perhaps bring home dinner in the form of the biggest fish that they could catch from the stream? Yep. In fact that always cheered him up to see his father dive into the water and pull out a fish that is three times the size of him.

But now? Now all of that looked like wishful thinking. No books nearby. No father figure around to help keep him safe. Instead all he has is this. A torn outfit resembling the very one that his father always wore when he would train outside and his sword. Nothing special about it. No hidden powers. No hidden messages on the blade.

No in fact there had only been one message given to him. Survive. Survive and become stronger. Easier said than done. No combat training at all. No all he has is his mind. A mind that so far has allowed him to think on the fly and develop some kind of fighting technique. Although his buddy Mr T Rex probably wished he hadn't.

A simple test. He knew what this was. A test to have what was told his hidden powers to awaken. What powers he still didn't understand. Still didn't understand why he had been brought here. Still didn't understand why the green monster was doing this to him. Heck he didn't even know where he is. There are no cities in sight. All that can be seen is nothing but mountains with what looked to be an endless wasteland going as far as his eyes can see.

Wherever he is. Whenever that man would show back up here he would be ready. He would show him that this test had paid off. Would show him just exactly why he is Goku's son. He could only hope that day will come sooner rather than later. He misses them. Misses his family. Misses his mom's cooking. Misses his father's laugh. Misses all of the adventures that Aunt Bulma would tell him stories about whenever she would come to visit. Misses it all. So much so that even now as though his body is betraying him silent tears escape his eyelids and come trickling down onto his knees.

But then it happens. A simple sound that causes his tears to stop. Causes his head to snap upright. A snap. The sound of a twig snapping from behind him. Such a sound that makes him reach out to grab a hold of his discarded sword as he turns his head. But before he can do anything suddenly the sound of a bubbly laugh echoes through the air coming from some large man. This large man that snaps his right hand towards him with some kind of red jewel in the center before Gohan's world goes black and the sword in his hand falls down onto the stones with a small clang to echoes through the silent chilly night.

* * *

**Five Years Later….**

It is time. Finally their time has arrived. It was only a matter of time before the old fool messed up and my oh my did he mess up indeed. His little mindless slave gone. Android 19. That stupid bubbly android that just followed the good doctor around like a little puppy. The very same stupid android he had hoped he would get the pleasure of destroying with his own bare hands. Such a pity that would never happen now but oh well. He has bigger fish to fry and speaking of fish. Is he still babbling away trying to order him around? Trying to get him to go out there and eliminate The Z Fighters? The very same fighters that his scanners are telling him are just outside of these reinforced doors.

In due time they would meet their ends. But only when he says it is time. For now though he would play the part for just a little while longer. Play the part of the obedient slave like this insane doctor had always wanted while his twin sister sneaks up on him from the distance. Now without his precious Android 19 around the playing field has shifted. He may have that remote. The one weakness to himself and his twin sister but there was always one flaw with such a design. It could only be pointed at one android at a time. Me might be able to shut his systems down but he doubted he would be breathing for very long afterwards. Especially when his twin sister would get her hands on him.

He could say a twin sister that holds an even bigger grudge against the good doctor. Against this so called great mind. Was it because of what he had done to them? Snatching them off the streets and turning them into androids for his sole purpose of eliminating the so called heroes of the planet. Some of it yes but deep down he knew what is the real driving force for her. It wasn't a secret to him. They weren't the only ones experiment on here in this laboratory and one such lab subject has caused unexpected results to take place. One that gives him hope inside that maybe just maybe they weren't really just robots now after all.

The very same hope he can see in her eyes now as she silently stalks her way over towards Dr Gero whom doesn't expect a thing. Another careless mistake on his part. Not the first from what he could see. No the good doctor has had some work done to himself. From the looks of it he had managed to transfer his brain into the sick demented android model that he had been building for himself. A model himself that is inferior to his own model. To have to steal energy from fighters. Pathetic. And it shows. His right arm gone. By the looks of it torn completely off from a powerful strike of some sort.

A fact that just makes Android 17 more interested by the second. From his latest data Android 19 should have been able to stand toe to toe against Goku. And if Dr Gero running back here to wake him up was any indication then somehow all of his data must be inaccurate. Somehow The Z Fighters had grown stronger. This was proving to be interesting indeed. Especially when it finally happens. His twin sister makes her move when in a blink of an eye she snatches the remote control right out of Dr Gero's hand causing the old fool to turn his back on him.

The very last mistake he would ever make when suddenly Android 17 cuts him off in mid rant by delivering a clean slash across Dr Gero's neck causing the doctor's head to separate from his body and land down on the cold ground with a loud clang. A head that even now he can hear gasping for breath as though he truly needed it looking up towards him with nothing but fear in his eyes.

" What ...what have you done!? Don't you know!? I gave you life and i can take it ..."

Not needing to hear anymore in a sudden move Android 17 leaps up high into the air and sends his feet crashing down into Dr Gero's head shattering the remains of the android's head as the brain resting inside splatters against the cold ground. Grinding the remains of whatever is left of the good doctor's brain on the bottom of his shoe paying a quick glance over towards Android 18's way with a small smile Android 17 nods his head slightly.

" Now that's been taken care of. I'll entertain our guests while you go get your little boyfriend."

Trying her best to send a stern look her twin brother's way that doesn't quite reach her eyes with a nod of her own without any delay Android 18 crushes the remote control in her hand allowing the remains to fall down to the ground before with a quick twirl she rushes further into the laboratory. A place that nightmares could truly be made of. She thought her pod was bad. This was worse. So much worse. A sight that would often bring tears to her eyes. The very same tears that threaten to fall from her eyes as she reaches her destination and comes to a stop by a large container. A clear container with a lone figure being held inside with so many wires attached to him as he breathes through a tube. Such a sight that even now makes a silent tear trickle down her cheek as her left hand reaches out and touches the clear glass container.

" We're getting out of here."

* * *

That blue light. The smell of the bolted locks being melted away. It was only a matter of time now. And he couldn't be happier. Finally he would get to prove to the world without a shadow of a doubt that he is the strongest fighter on the entire planet. And what better way to do that then to destroy its greatest hero. True this was always Dr Gero's mission in life but for him? For him it is different. He wouldn't just stop at Goku. No he would want them all. Want all of these disgusting creatures inhabiting the planet to suffer just like every single one of them here has suffered. Sometimes he was almost grateful to no longer be considered a human. It would just make the grand scheme easier.

And speaking of schemes here they come now. The very two that have stood by his side for so long. His twin sister off course. She was always considered to be the brains of their little duo while he was considered to be the muscle ever since they were little. In fact you could argue that hasn't changed at all. No what has changed is what is currently being held close to his twin sister's chest being bundled up in a large black blanket with a noticeable black hoodie with The Red Ribbon Army logo directly in the center covering his face. Is the being bundled up an android? No but what had been done to him. What had been done to him has only made him hate humanity even more. What kind of being could do such a thing to a child for years? All for what. To learn more about the saiyan race. To learn what makes them tick. To learn what their limits are. Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting and to this very day that boy no man being held by is twin sister will forever be his honorary little brother. It also helped that his sister has a major thing for him but he would just watch with amusement things unfold like he knows they will.

But he would have to think more about this later when suddenly the doors finally give away and come crashing down to the ground with a thunderous clang that echoes through the chambers. And when the dust settles there they are. Members of The Z Fighters. A pity though that he doesn't see Goku with them. Although he did need to stretch out his artificial limbs anyways. In the meantime he would have some fun with them. Right now he is the only one of the three of them that can fight anyways and that served him just fine. More fun for him besides. He would make it up to Android 18 later.

" Do ...do you see that? He squashed him like a bug."

A voice Android 17 can't help but snap his head to causing a shorter fighter to jump up in surprise at his sudden motion. In fact from the fear he sees in Krillin's eyes it just makes everything even better. This look. He would have to remember this look. This might be the last time he sees such a look in this fighter's eyes. And he wanted more of it. So much so as he sees Krillin's eyes constantly darting towards the remains of Dr Gero's body and towards his feet where the evidence was clear to everyone what had happened here. And with that with a smirk Android 17 kneels down and wags his right index finger causing Krillin's eyes to only go wider.

" You with the shiny head come here."

" You talking to me?"

Nodding his head to his amusement and pleasure as he quickly watches Krillin back up even further to hide behind a three eyed fighter that his data is telling him is none other than Tien while shaking his head furiously with every step he takes back the smirk across Android 17's face widens even further.

" No way! Not me!"

" Don't be a coward! Go on! Fight him!"

Ahh a voice that is like music to his ears. The arrogant prince of saiyans himself. The one warrior out of this bunch that he knew he would get the pleasure of trading blows with on this day. As for the others? Well he wasn't sure they would come back from a single blow. But him? This Vegeta would come back. His ego wouldn't allow him to stay down for the count. But he will on this day. It is too early to kill princes. Especially when there is a hero higher on his hit list. And such he would be his target for the day as he takes pity on the smaller Krillin when he rises up to his feet and turns before making his way back towards Android 18's side as he hears a sigh of relief come from behind him.

" It looks like to took pity on you loser. That's too bad. You are so pathetic. Now he knows you're scared. Next time he won't show you any mercy."

Just as fast as the words escape his mouth suddenly Android 17 comes to a complete stop causing every single Z Fighter to go silent.

" Who says i've taken pity on him? Hmm? You? Prince of all Saiyans. You are nothing but a cockroach beneath my shoe."

Paying a quick glance over his shoulder as he finds a cocky smirk across Vegeta's face that speaks volumes itself returning the very look slowly Android 17 turns his head back forward as he reaches up and threads his fingers gently through his jet black hair.

" His time will come. You however? Well let's just say it's too early in the game to kill princes. Even ones as worthless as you."

Without so much as paying another glance over his shoulder at Vegeta slowly Android 17 continues his march back over towards Android 18 finding her staring at the group of fighters with if looks could kill would have them killed ten times over already. Especially towards one member of the group. The one being that one could argue caused all the pain and torment to happen to the very man in her arms. And for that she and she alone will serve as his judge,jury,and executioner. A man that he can see even now trying to catch a glimpse of who she is holding right now as his eyes are trained on the hood of what he liked to consider to be his sister's keeper. After all he and he alone so far has been the only one able to defuse his twin sister's anger with such ease. He would have to ask him how he does that someday. That would prove to be his mistake. Nobody can hold a grudge as good as his twin sister.

But interesting enough it isn't Krillin's noticeable fear that is getting Android 17 more interested at this encounter. It isn't the chance to testing Vegeta's abilities. Even if it would just prove without a shadow of a doubt he is the strongest fighter on the planet. No what is interesting him the most is the reactions coming from another. A purple haired fighter that he has little data on. A fighter that he can only watch with a tilted head getting angrier by the second as he comes to stand by his twin sister's side. Such anger that is causing him to let out energy allowing his database to overflow with new data. This fighter. This Trunks is possibly the strongest out of the bunch. Truly fascinating.

Why he was getting angry he had no clue. This mere boy has no connection to the good doctor. No connection to The Red Ribbon Army so what could it be? And why is he looking at him with so much hatred as though he had taken someone precise away from him? His data could not tell him this information. But it would soon tell him something else.

Data that goes off the scale when suddenly the hot head transforms into a super saiyan and unleashes a golden energy beam directly at them. Such a foolish act that he allows to get through as he watches The Z Fighters quickly scattering away from the entrance way causing a loud explosion to echo through the air. Causes the entire mountain scenery that once housed Dr Gero's secret laboratory to be reduced to nothing but a large crater. Cause a large cloud of dust to erupt from the ground that can be seen for miles but most of all if you are to look through the dust a chill would instantly go up and down your spine. A glow. A blue glow coming from down below that causes every small argument starting to erupt from high above to come to a drastic halt.

A glow that draws everyone's attention before the dust settles and clears away revealing some kind of blue shield surrounding the two androids along with this mysterious man being held. This glow that soon evaporates as Android 17 looks up towards the sky with his left open palm dropping back down to his side.

Disappointing. Absolutely disappointing. That blast. It may have destroyed the good doctor's laboratory. Obliterated it in fact. Something he was looking forward to doing himself but such a blast against himself? Against him it would have been a mere tickle. And to think he had high hopes for the young saiyan warrior. Doing his best not to show his disappointment smirking upwards at the stunned warriors hovering high above turning his back to them looking back over Android 18's direction as he finds her eyes still trained on Piccolo with intense hatred within them as though she never truly lost sight of him at all Android 17's smirk widens for a split second. He was right. She does have a thing for the bundle in her arms that she holds protectively to her chest. It was a good thing then that he did put up the shield at the last possible second. If anything were to happen to him….he could only shiver at the consequences.

" Let's go. There's nothing here that amuses me anymore."

Receiving nothing but a cold look in response paying a quick glance up towards the sky then back towards his twin sister finding her glancing upward Android 17 nods his head over his shoulder.

" When the time comes. He's all yours."

Turning back towards Android 17 seeing the serious look across his face for a change nodding her head in acceptance clutching her cargo closer slowly Android 18 takes off from the ground before instantly she takes off into the distance taking the lead while Android 17 trails behind her. But not for long. Soon after her sensors go off indicating that they are not alone. The same could also be said to her twin brother as he glances over his shoulder finding a golden glow heading their way. An energy source that is easy enough to read. So much so that with a smirk instantly Android 17 comes to a stop in mid air. An action that doesn't go unnoticed by Android 18 as she too comes to a halt just a short distance away and turns to look over her shoulder just as he does so.

It wasn't a surprise to find him floating there. His arrogance would not allow him to fight another day. His ego would always get in the way of that. Such foolish saiyan pride if he ever thought as much. What is it with saiyans wanting to fight all the time anyways? Why not have a little fun once and awhile? Oh well. He supposed he could have fun with the arrogant prince for a little while.

" Okay which one of you do i send to the scrap pile first?"

And there it is. He couldn't imagine what it is like to love the sound of your own voice like this saiyan prince clearly does. Any other day he would allow Android 18 to have a little fun with the prince. After all she doesn't like to be taken lightly. But as fate would have it on this day he would get the pleasure of dealing with this prince. He wouldn't kill him. No that wouldn't do. Killing him simply wouldn't do. What he wanted though is much more valuable than the saiyan prince's demise. He wants to destroy what this arrogant prince values the most. His pride. His ego. An ego that would forever change after this day. After this day he would no longer walk around running his mouth. No after this day he would become just another one of the masses. One of the hunted.

Letting out a chuckle throwing back his jet black hair turning in mid air with a smirk coming across his face slowly Android 17 wags his right index finger.

" You talk too much. Alright then. Let's see what you're made of."

Lowering his hand back down to his side remaining motionless allowing the prince to make the first move sure enough as a golden glow surrounds Vegeta's body causing his hair to stick upward and turn golden instantly Android 17 turns his head causing a closed right fist to hit nothing but air. A fist that is quickly followed by another as once again the android avoids the powerful blow that would cripple any other. But not him. No these types of blows wouldn't even leave a single bruise on him. Even if he allowed them to connect. But he wouldn't. This was merely the beginning of the fun and with such as he sees Vegeta picking up the pace deciding to show the saiyan how futile his attacks are raising up his arms instantly Android 17 backpedals leading Vegeta all through the air as Android 18 watches from just below them with an emotionless look across her face.

She knew who would come out the victor of this fight. If you wanted to call it that anyways. No she merely liked to think of it as Android 17 having a little fun. She could only imagine what he will be like once all of The Z Fighters have been wiped out with nobody left for him to play with. Perhaps she will have to come up with a few new games for him to play? In the meantime her thoughts are snapped when she hears the sound of a splash coming from down below the lifts up the ocean beneath them causing a tidal wave to form. A large splash followed by another as a golden glow follows through the water in hot pursuit causing her to float up higher into the air not allowing a single drop of water to strike her vest.

Not even bothering to hide his smirk as he continues to block punch after punch being directed his way through the water by Vegeta suddenly as he sees the saiyan change tactics and throw a high right leg kick his way reaching out Android 17 snatches his leg out of mid air and with a surge of power tosses Vegeta upwards out of the water like he is nothing. But he wasn't done. No now he would show the saiyan prince just a small example of his power and as such he vanishes out of the water and appears above the rising Vegeta before delivering a double axe handle directly into the middle of Vegeta's back causing a scream of pain to escape his lips as he is sent crashing back down into the water causing a loud splash to erupt through the water like a tidal wave. It was just way too easy. He is like a moth attracted to the light and he is the light. So much so in fact that suddenly Vegeta erupts from the water with a mighty roar escaping his lips as he charges forward at him with blinding speed. But not fast enough as Android 17 merely side steps to the side in mid air causing Vegeta's closed fist to miss him completely causing what he swore to be a brief look of shock to come across the saiyan's face.

He would have to look back on it later as in a swift move Android 17 drives his left foot hard into Vegeta's open side sending the saiyan prince spiraling into the distance. And just when he sees Vegeta forcing himself to stop his momentum by extending both of his arms out closing the distance between them rearing back Android 17 drives his right elbow clean into Vegeta's face, sending him flying backwards and smashing into a nearby cliff causing a loud dust cloud to form upon impact as the sound of rocks crashing through the water echoes through the air.

She could see now what her twin brother was doing. A stroke of genius on his part. A mere sentence that just makes her want to take a cold shower right then and there. This wasn't about destroying Vegeta. No he could have done that with ease at any moment if he wanted to. No he was seeking to destroy something else. Something too precise to the saiyan warrior. His pride and boy was he doing a great job. By now the ego of one Vegeta must be at an all time low. To finally achieve a status he has worked his whole life for. A status that he thought once he achieved none would be able to stand toe to toe with him. How he is so wrong and her brother is proving just that. A brother that has said on many occasions that he is truly the strongest fighter on the entire planet and would prove so once he had defeated Goku. If only he knew. Knew that he would only come out to be second best yet again.

And speaking of second best she can't help but glance towards another that just stares at the beatdown being dished out with a look of fear in his eyes. It was no secret. Out of the Z Fighters here present he is the next one in line in terms of power. The mysterious Trunks. A saiyan warrior if her database is accurate. Who he is the offspring to doesn't matter nor she cares. What she does care about at the moment from the way his eyes drift over towards her arms at her charge. She thought she saw fear before. But not like this. Not from the way he is staring down at….

Suddenly as a loud scream is heard echoing through the air snapping her head to look downward Android 18 can only watch in amusement as Android 17 stands hovering over a kneeling Vegeta whom clutches his right arm with a look of absolute pain across his face. A look she would have to remember but she wouldn't have time to paint a mental image when another scream is heard. The scream of father coming from Trunks as he charges down towards Android 17 in his super saiyan form with the sword strapped to his back in his hands while the rest of The Z Fighters follow close behind.

A scene in which she knew she should do something. Even if he didn't need the help her twin brother could be reckless at times. In the heat of the moment what would stop him from say killing a few of The Z Fighters right here and now? But the decision is taken from her when suddenly the very same person that she had been holding disappears out of her arms causing her eyes to go as wide as saucers before she spots him.

Spots him directly in the middle of The Z Fighters path to her twin brother. A sudden appearance that causes every member of The Z Fighters to come to a drastic halt. Some with looks of fear in their eyes. Especially Krillin. For once Vegeta was right in her book. He is nothing but a coward.

Trying his best to block out his father's screams of pain but unable to do so feeling his grip around the handle of his sword tightening as he stares towards this mysterious figure whose face can't be seen thanks to the hood providing him cover unable to keep his anger no longer in check instantly Trunks charges forward at the mysterious figure. Had he changed things so much by coming here? He had only meant to warn the others about the androids but now? Now he has caused so much change in the original timeline. Sure Goku is still alive. The only bright spot that has come from all of this but the consequences for his actions? They have proven to be so great.

It wasn't just two androids that they face now. No by him visiting this timeline many more had been created. The bubbly and sinister Android 19. The deranged mad doctor himself Dr Gero. Not to mention Androids 17 and 18. His worst enemies to date. So many androids. Too many. What was to say that there wasn't more of them out there somewhere? No! He couldn't think like this! He has a job to do. He will save this world no matter the cost and he would start with this mysterious being standing like a statue in front of him.

This mysterious android that has yet to show their face but it didn't matter it. He would turn it into nothing but a pile of bolts and wires before the day is done. And with such determination instantly with a blink of an eye Trunks is seen coming down from high above with the end of his sword heading directly towards the left shoulder blade of this mysterious foe. Only it doesn't reach its intended target when suddenly their hand comes up catching the end of the blade in their open palm.

A block that causes a surge of anger to run through Trunks before suddenly his facial features change dramatically along with every other Z Fighter when the unexpected happens. A glow. A golden glow coming from this mysterious being. A familiar glow that puts The Z Fighters on notice but nothing could prepare them for when the hood of the sweatshirt is thrown back from a gust of wind revealing a face. A face that causes nothing but a look of horror to come across Trunks's face as he leaps back staring back at this young teenager before him completely shell shocked like the others.

A young teenager that just stares back at them with nothing but a cold look that just sends a very cold chill up and down their respective spines. A teenager that is soon joined by Android 18 as she appears by his side and slips her hand into his own that doesn't go unnoticed. Especially by Trunks whose face says it all. Tells of the shock. Tells of the confusion bottling up inside before a name escapes his lips.

" Gohan?"


	2. Chapter 2

This can't be happening. It just couldn't be. The very same thought running through the minds of every single Z Fighter present. It wasn't possible. He was gone. Gohan. The son of Goku is dead. That is what they had been told. That is what everyone had assumed once they couldn't locate his body anywhere fearing that something from the wild had disposed of the small five year old child. A tragedy that none would ever forget. Some could say in a sense had changed so much. Caused so many different things to happen.

What looked to be a feud coming to any end with this new found partnership to deal with the visiting saiyans at the time turning ablaze traveling to new heights. In fact, some could call it a real hatred between the two. This hatred that could be felt by all those whenever they are even in the same room as each other. Who could blame him? His son had been lost thanks to the very man before him that he would now and forever call his enemy. Even if at times they fight on the same side.

So many changes to each of The Z Fighters that would forever change their relationships with all those around them. Test the very bonds that each had shared with the other bringing them to their absolute limits on many occasions. But that didn't matter. At least to her anyways. No these beings….these creatures in her opinion are far worse than the other inhabitants of this planet. This was supposed to be his family. His loving family. A family that would do anything for each other. And yet they were anything but a family towards him.

Not a single one of them continued their search for him. A mere week of searching with no results was not long enough to declare him dead. Just the mere thought of this disgusted her. If they had continued to search just maybe they could have prevented all of this. Prevented all of his pain. The very same pain that she swore she could feel when she would be shutdown inside of her pod. Could hear the sound of his screams in her dream state. And because of this and this alone she would make them pay. Each and every one of these so called Z Fighters

One had already been taken care of. This so called Prince of All Saiyans kneeling on the ground clutching his right arm whining like a little baby. This group's so called elite of the elite. Not so elite anymore. No Android 17 was right. He was merely a cockroach just waiting to be squashed underneath her boot compared to them. She could only hope that her twin brother would shut him up any second now. His whining was starting to give her a headache.

As for the others? Well now that she didn't have to watch over her charge now she could have some fun of her own. But only against one. The only one hovering that truly interests her. The one that she has waited for years to get her flawless hands on. The Namekian. The reincarnation of the defeated and lost warrior King Piccolo. The very last child the old king would have before he met his demise. How fitting. The very last of his bloodline. A line that she would sever and destroy on this day to never return. Could she wait and allow him to become stronger? She could but her rage would not allow her to do so. Not after everything this disgusting creature in front of her has caused to happen.

Such rage that can be seen across her face as she stares at Piccolo with nothing but a cold look and only stares at him while all the others focus their attention on Gohan. The young saiyan by her side. A true saiyan warrior in which has never been seen before. She would make sure of that. Just like she would make sure this namekian hovering close by is nothing but a pile of green goo before the day is out.

Unable to even fathom at what he is seeing that is clearly being seen across his face as he opens his mouth only to close it like a fish out of water gulping his throat as though his body is reacting on its own slowly Krillin floats forward as his eyes keep trained on an individual that he had thought of to been lost long ago. His best friend's son. A son that he had spent so many days out in that wasteland in search of. In fact he and he alone along with Bulma had been the only ones to continue to search when all others had lost hope. But now? Even now he can't believe what he is seeing. There had been no signs that he had survived. Nothing left behind other than an old sword that he had been told was given to Gohan for hunting purposes. This young man now that just stares forward with a cold look not even blinking once as a golden aura is seen forming around him. Yet another impossibility. There was just no way. Only Goku had achieved super saiyan status before Vegeta showed back up to Earth. How was it possible for this young man. A young man who looks as though he has aged a few more years that he really should be has become a super saiyan? Was this the special ability that Piccolo had spoke of long ago when this crisis had all started?

He couldn't be sure nor he cared at the moment as he cautiously approaches the pair that in perfect unison make him jump when they turn their cold eyes to look in his direction. These cold eyes that make him gulp as his hands start to shake before he releases a breath as he focuses squarely on Gohan.

" Hey little buddy? Do you remember me? It's Uncle Krillin."

Receiving no response, not even a change in the young saiyan's facial features paying a quick glance over his shoulder at the other members of The Z Fighters finding them cautiously looking at the scene before them turning his head back forward closing the distance between them slowly Krillin reaches his right arm out towards Gohan's shoulder causing to his shock the young saiyan's eyes to narrow at him.

Such a look that he doesn't have time to register when suddenly he lets out a scream of pain when Gohan's hand lunges forward and grasps a hold of his wrist in a vice like grip causing a loud pop to echo through the air. A pop that he knew was his wrist slowly snapping before suddenly he is sent flying when a backhanded forearm comes barreling into the side of his face sending him soaring downward and crashing into a nearby mountain causing a loud dust cloud to form upon impact as a large hole is seen in the mountain from the impact.

And that is her que. A signal that she wastes no time in reacting to when Android 18 soars forward past Trunks at lighting fast speed heading directly for one individual. Heading directly for Piccolo as his head slowly turns to look back in her direction. But not fast enough when a closed right fist makes contact against the side of his face, sending him flying to the side. An attack thai is quickly followed up when Android 18 appears directly behind him and grabs a hold of his neck and leg before driving her right knee directly into the middle of his back causing a mouthful of green blood to be spit up from the namekian. But she wouldn't stop there. No his pain has only just begun.

Snapping out of his shock seeing an opening in the form of Android 18's back being turned towards him with his sword raised up high instantly Trunks charges forward at the android with blazing speed. Such speed that is only matched when suddenly a golden bullet strikes him hard in the side causing him to spiral out of his intended pathway. A bullet that he looks back towards before suddenly Trunks gasps for breath as his hair turns back to purple when a closed fist strikes him hard in the stomach. Such a powerful blow that makes him feel blood starting to form inside of his mouth before he lets out a silent scream when an elbow drives down hard into his back causing him to crash down onto the ground at lighting fast speed.

Doing his best to ignore the screams coming from nearby looking up towards the sky with nothing but amusement suddenly as he watches Trunks come crashing down onto the ground forming a small crater beneath him from impact shaking his head slowly Android 17 turns his attention back over towards Vegeta with a smirk coming across his face.

" Well, I guess that's my que. Be a good boy and get stronger. The next time we meet will by your last."

Reaching out grabbing a firm hold of Vegeta's head in a sudden motion Android 17 drives his right knee viciously into the saiyan warrior's face. A blow to his satisfaction he hears a crunch from before he pulls back and allows Vegeta's bloody and unconscious body to fall face first to the ground below. Wiping his hands at a job well done as the sound of a loud explosion erupts from a nearby mountain turning his eyes back towards the sky a wide smirk comes across Android 17's face. He loved it when he is right. Nobody could hold a grudge quite like his twin sister.

A twin sister that just hovers high in the air with one of Piccolo's detached arms in her hand with the limb still bleeding sending green drops of blood down onto the ground as though they are rain drops. And he knew she wasn't finished yet. Far from it as she throws away the limb as though it is nothing but trash before she slowly stalks her way towards the mountain. As for their other companion? Well as his eyes go in search of him suddenly Android 17's eyes widen as his smirk only widens at what he sees.

This was just so unreal. They were all down. All of them except for him. The only Z Fighter left standing. Sure he had managed to put on a few good shows in The Martial Arts Tournaments but he was no match for them. None of them were. Not even Vegeta. A thought that only makes Tien's eyes go wider as he just stares at Gohan in silence with nothing but fear in his eyes. If Vegeta could be defeated so easily then was this their fate? Were they destined to fall at the hands of these androids? Even Goku? The strongest out of them. Even with his strength he didn't stand a chance against them. Not the way things are right now.

And this thought is proven right when he sees movement coming from Gohan. Was he springing forward to attack him? No what he was doing was far worse. Something that makes Tien stand completely still in nothing but pure fear. The young saiyan extending his arms out before a familiar shape forms in each of his open palms. A shape that couldn't be forming. There is only one person that he knew of that used this technique. But not anymore. Not when he sees them form. The Destructo Disc. A disc that he has seen cut clean straight through flesh. Seen completely demolish mountains as though it was butter.

Discs he can only stare at before everything seems to go in slow motion when he sees Gohan unleashing the discs in his direction. Discs that he watches get closer and closer inch by inch before suddenly his world goes black for the second time in his life.

Standing upward with his jaw dropped in astonishment suddenly as he watches the sky rain red as limbs fall from the sky and crash down onto the ground unable to help the widest grin from coming across his face reaching up slowly Android 17 claps his hands causing Gohan to look down towards him.

" Good work. A little flashy for my book but it will do."

Receiving a faint smile letting out a chuckle slowly floating upward until he is standing by Gohan's side reaching over gently Android 17 lays his hand down on the young saiyan's shoulder before he nods his head over in the direction where carnage can still be clearly heard. Especially when another loud explosion erupts from inside of the mountain before a figure is seen clearly retreating from the scene panting heavily with beads of sweat mixed with his own blood dripping down his green face.

Trying his best to ignore the pain as blood continues to trickle down from his open wound feeling completely drained continuing to put as much distance as he could between himself and the dust cloud that used to be the mountain he had just evaporated with his best energy blast that he could muster taking long deep breaths as he eyes continue to scroll through the cloud of dust looking for any sign of his enemy a sudden ding coming from behind him causes Piccolo's eyes to go wide before a scream of pain escapes his lips when he feels a boot being driven hard into the middle of his back sending him spiraling downward face first into the ground below. The very same boot that he feels once again driving hard into the middle of his back causing his head to snap upright and let out a loud scream of pain. Such a scream that is quickly silenced when his head is driven viciously back down into the ground with so much force. But then it happens again and again. Soon enough Piccolo's face is completely covered in his own blood as Android 18 rears his head back once more before she stares coldly into his eyes that are barely open anymore.

" You think you're salvation is coming don't you? Well think again. Killing you now would be way too easy. From now on you and you alone will be my little play thing. When you can't take it any longer and have truly experience the pain you put him through then and only then will you have my permission to die."

Without showing any remorse or pity with all of her might Android 18 smashes Piccolo's head back into the ground and grinds his face into the dirt. Casting one last disgusted look in the namekian's direction in an unladylike manor rearing back Android 18 spits a mouthful of spit down on Piccolo's unconscious form before the sound of clapping causes her to snap her head towards the commotion. And what she sees waiting for her on the ground a short distance away makes a grin come across her face. Her twin brother and Gohan standing side to side with the former clapping with a proud smirk across his face while the latter just looks her way with an emotion that she has never seen before come from him. True happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

" How in the hell did you convince us to do this again?"

Trying her best to keep herself balanced across her seat despite the intense bumps she feels every few seconds from the wheels of the van that she currently finds herself sitting in running over loose rocks and branches as it continues to trek up a large steep hill deep within a dark forest keeping her stern look directed Android 17's way who just looks like he is having the time of his life like a little kid on a major sugar high tightening her grip around Gohan's neck feeling another big bump that causes the van to bounce up off from the ground Android 18 narrows her eyes over at her twin brother.

Indeed how in the hell did she allow him to convince her to do this. This was so pointless. Such a big waste of time. Sure they have all the time in the world. They had proven without a shadow of a doubt that none of The Z Fighters stood a chance against any of them in a fight. The evidence was all there in the wake of their carnage. A prince's ego completely shattered. A time traveler left speechless. A namekian left battered and bloodied with promises of more bloodshed to come in the coming years. If he were to survive that long. The three strongest beings that had opposed them on this day left with their faces in the dirt.

And they had been the lucky ones of the day. The bald headed one? Well she wasn't even sure if he was still alive. She didn't even bother wasting valuable seconds to check on his status. But what she did know was the fate of one warrior. A gruesome fate yet a well deserved fate in her book. Tien. Once considered to be one of the very strongest fighters on this planet chopped and diced up into pieces with his blood still drying on the soil. A fate that every single one of the precious Z Fighters would share. But first they have a job to do. A mission to complete. Oddly enough the very same mission that had been assigned to them by Dr Gero and they are nearly there.

That damn hut was just past these woods. These god forbid dark woods that just gets more and more on her nerves. Although if it wasn't for the bumps this little trip would have been worth it. Especially once she declared Gohan's lap as her seat causing what she swore to be a teasing grin to come across her twin brother's face. She just couldn't wait to wipe that grin off his face one day. Perhaps she one day will just have to scream out Gohan's name loud enough for even Android 17 to hear across the planet? That outta shut him up.

But despite her desired seat these damn bumps were starting to get on her nerves. So much as her head nearly hits the top of the ceiling with the next bump causing her stern look to become a cold glare. A glare that only intensifies when she sees Android 17's smirk only widen.

" Relax Lazuli. We're almost there. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Trying her best to avoid her left eye from twitching suddenly a sinister grin comes across Android 18's face.

" The only person that will be twisting my panties is sitting right here. Isn't that right Gohan?"

Glancing downward as she sees Gohan's face blushing bright red like a tomato as he tries to avoid eye contact Android 18's grin only widens further. It was a true statement. Only he and he alone would be allowed to ever touch her. But she still had to remember a few things. His body might have been enhanced to grow out and become older in a sickening manner but his mind is still of a ten year old boy. But like she said before. They have all the time in the world. She would just have to be patient on that particular subject. But that didn't mean she couldn't tease him every now and then. Just like she does her twin brother and speaking of brothers. From the way his eyes snap away from the terrain in front of them to look her way she knew she had won this battle of minds.

Glancing back and forth between the siblings finding them locked in a silent stare down removing his hands from around Android 18's waist to hold her steady with a snap of his fingers drawing Android 17's attention slowly Gohan starts to make a couple of motions with his hands. Motions that Android 17 watches carefully before with a nod he turns his head back forward.

" You're absolutely right. Good thinking. One can't be too careful. There are a lot of bad drivers out there."

Sign language. A rare art form that not many need to use. But now he was one of them. This was how he needed to speak now. Dr Gero made sure of that. Why you ask? It was simple. The good doctor had claimed that he had ripped out his vocal cords in count that he hated to listen to his screams. A tipping point in his relationship with Android 18. No. He couldn't think of her like that. No she would always be Lazuli to him. The name she had been given a birth and not just some number. And he couldn't be more grateful to her once he had lost his voice. How she and she alone had gone out of her way to teach him sign language on the rare days that neither were being experimented on.

Glancing upward finding Android 18 looking down towards him with a questionable look shrugging his shoulders earning himself an eye roll before long Gohan feels her returning his hands back to her waist and her head coming down to rest on his shoulder with a content sigh.

" Well i'm bored. Wake me up when we get there."

Without having a chance to close her eyes even for a few seconds, suddenly a large bump causes her to snap her eyes wide open and glare over towards Android 17 out of the corner of her eye.

" Or not. Can't this thing go any faster!?"

Glancing over towards his twin sister with a sinister grin reaching down for the stick slowly Android 17 nods his head.

" I thought you would never ask."

Without any hesitation rearing back on the stick pushing his foot hard on the gas pedal instantly Android 17 sends the van barreling forward at high speed up through the dark forest twisting and turning the steering wheel just at the right moments to avoid any incoming trees. Such turns that although he remains positioned his passengers do not as Gohan tries his best to plant his feet on the ground while holding Android 18 close to his chest that just glares over in her twin brother's direction as she starts to lose a battle to keep herself positioned on the young saiyan's lap.

Keeping a firm grip around Gohan's neck as she feels herself slipping further and further off his lap with every single turn of the steering wheel suddenly the battle is lost when she feels the van taking off into the air and landing hard down on the ground causing her to slip from Gohan's lap to the floor of the van bringing him along with her.

Putting the van into park smiling over at their destination in the form of a small hut not too far away from them currently looking down a smirk comes across Android 17's face when he sees Android 18 laying back first on the floor glaring up at him while Gohan's face is buried into her cleavage with her hands holding his head in place.

" Well,well sis. I knew you were bold but I didn't think you were this bold. And your brother in the same room as well? Tisk,tisk,tisk."

Instantly finding himself under her fiery gaze raising up his hands in mock surrender despite the smirk across his face only widening by the second slowly Android 17 exits out of the van and rears his head back taking a long deep breath as the sound of another van door opening and closes comes from nearby.

" Ahh nature. You've gotta love it."

Rounding the van until she is standing in front of it glancing over towards her twin brother finding the biggest smile across his face rolling her eyes wrinkling her nose in disgust shaking her head Android 18 glances around her surroundings.

" Yeah real great. Although I could get used to the silence."

Taking a few moments to ponder her thoughts shaking these thoughts away with a shake of her head just as she turns her head to look over her shoulder suddenly Android 18's eyes go wide as saucers when she finds Gohan standing still like a statue staring over towards the hut with wide eyes.

" You and me both sis. Though I wonder why…."

" Lapis?"

Glancing over towards his twin sister finding her eyes glued over her shoulder following her eyes slowly a look of realization comes across Android 17's face.

" Ohh."

This look. He has never seen this look across his face before. Defiance for sure against the good doctor. Something that immensely impressed him no matter the consequences inflicted for such a response towards Dr Gero. But this? This was new. True fear. Total fear. Such a look that makes him silently approach his twin sister before he lays his hand down on her shoulder.

" I'll go check it out. They would have heard us by now."

Nodding her head in understanding feeling his hand leaving her shoulder once she sees Android 17 slowly approaching the hut turning her full attention towards Gohan silently Android 18 comes to stand in front of him, blocking his view of the hut drawing his eyes to her own.

" Hey? It's okay."

Seeing his eyes glancing away from her own reaching down gently Android 18 cups Gohan's chin and turns his head back to face her with a soft smile coming across her face.

" I'm here and i'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Okay?"

After a few moments of silence just staring into his eyes as she watches him nod his head feeling her lips curling upward returning the nod reaching down gently Android 18 takes Gohan's hand within her own and slowly turns on her heels leading him over towards the hut. A silent hut. Too silent for her liking. If he wasn't here she was so gonna be pissed. What a colossal waste of time. All because her twin brother wanted to have a little joy ride.

And the moment she sees him appearing back at the open doorway of the front doorway showing she was right at that moment all she wants to do is scream. Curse out her twin brother using some new rather unique words that she had heard on the fly a few times before.

" Their not here. In fact no signs showing they have been here for the past few days."

Trying her best to control her temper glaring at Android 17 taking a long deep breath opening her eyes unable to contain it in any longer unknown to her knowledge Gohan's hand slips out of Android 18's hand as he silently continues forward past Android 17.

" No shit! What a waste of time Lapis! We should have just flown here like i said in the first place! But nooo! You had to have your little fun bringing Gohan and I along for the ride as usual!"

Knowing fully well there is no stopping his twin sister when she is on a roll raising his hands up in mock surrender backing up into the house with only Android 18 stalking after him before another word can be heard edge wise suddenly the sound of glass shattering against the ground causes them to break eye contact and look in its direction.

" What the hell was that? I thought you said no one was here?"

Suddenly as realization kicks in that she is holding nothing but air quickly glancing to her side seeing Gohan nowhere in sight cursing under her breath pushing past her twin brother keeping her ears open silently Android 18 makes her way through the hut with her eyes drifting through every open doorway. That is until she spots him. Spots Gohan with his back turned to her just staring downward. A sight that is truly troublesome to her as she silently approaches following his eyes until she spots it.

A broken picture frame. A frame with it's contents spilled across the floor. But what catches her eye is the picture inside. A picture that the moment she spots it makes her blood run cold with a couple of choice words coming to her mind. A family photo. Three individuals bunched close to each other. Goku and his wife Chi Chi holding a small bundle in her arms. A recent photo if she ever saw one. A clear sign of what has happened through the years.

Why there wasn't a bigger search for their first child. There was no need. They had replaced him without anybody knowing. Even Dr Gero. Just another example that just shows how disgusting human beings can truly be. He couldn't be replaced. No in her book. There isn't anyone quite like Gohan and she couldn't imagine how he is feeling at this moment. Even as she hugs him from behind the tension she feels she couldn't put into words. And she couldn't blame him? If her parents had done something like this she would be pissed to.

* * *

" What do you want me to do?"

Emerging back towards the front of the hut finding Android 17 leaning up against the open doorway of the front door with his arms crossed over his chest with a serious look across his face, letting out a sigh a determined look comes across Android 18's face.

" When we leave, I want this place to be nothing more than a memory."

Nodding his head in understanding glancing over her shoulder seeing Gohan nowhere in sight a brief look of concern comes across Android 17's face.

" How is he?"

Letting out a sigh looking over her shoulder down the long dark hallway behind her slowly Android 18 shakes her head.

" Not good. How would you feel if you found out our parents replaced us with a newer model?"

" Well since our parents were nothing but drunks that didn't give a shit about us, I really wouldn't care. As for his? I guess we just have to chalk this up as another reason why to make them extinct."

Nodding her head taking a deep breath turning on her heels slowly Android 18 makes her way back down the hallway.

" I want to leave shortly. As much as I enjoyed our little trip here ditch the van."

Without waiting for a response slowly Android 18 disappears into the darkness as she makes her way through the hut in complete silence. Silence until running footsteps coming her makes her come to a stop. Footsteps coming from a rapidly approaching Gohan whose mood has changed so drastically since the last time she saw him if the smile is any indication. A smile she can't help but return before to her surprise and shock he takes her hand in his own and quickly starts to pull her in the direction of his bedroom.

A rather small bedroom if she knew better. Hell from the amount of bookshelves across each wall it was a surprise that he could be considered a bedroom itself! More like a library with a small twin bed in the corner alone with a crib. But a bedroom that once she is pulled inside she feels his hand leaving her own and watches him with amusement quickly approach a hung up bulletin board and point his right index finger excitedly at it with so much energy that she can't help but smile as she slowly approaches.

A rather unique bulletin board with numerous pictures across a map pinned up. Pictures of some unique things if she ever says so. Some she knew to be roller coasters. Some rides in which she had no clue of. What she did know is these attractions are in East City. One of the main capitals of the planet.

Looking away from the bulletin board and back over towards Gohan finding him looking at her with nothing but pleading eyes just reminding her that inside although he is very mature for his age he is still a ten year old inside that jumps up and down on his feet with undeniable excitement unable to keep herself from laughing slowly Android 18 nods her head with a smile coming across her face.

" Why not? I do believe we have our freedom to celebrate. After all if Lapis got to have his fun then i guess it's our turn."


	4. Chapter 4

East City. One of the main capitals of the planet. That would be the textbook answer any student would give when asked the very question to describe the city. As for her? She would call it fucking huge! If you even wanted to call this place a city. It was more like a country! Buildings as far as the eye can see. Some that just tower over the others. She just knew in the back of her mind that these ones would be the best to watch crumple and fall. Oh how she can hear the citizens screaming in panic of the impending chaos that would erupt in due time. But for now? For now she would just enough the moment. Pretend to be just like one of them blending in with the masses as she is led blindly forward by Gohan looking as though they are nothing but a young couple looking to have a fun time while Android 17 follows behind them in the distance taking in everything around him in awe.

And she couldn't blame him either. This place. This amusement park was truly something. The photos did no justice. All of the rides around them. The screams of thrill seekers riding roller coasters. The laughs of children as they have their faces painted. Hell even the food smelled good. Not like either of them needed to eat anymore anyways but hey that doesn't mean they couldn't. But if she knew Gohan as well as she thinks she does then she knew where he was leading her. And she would soon to be right.

The Atomic Blast. A corny name for a ride but other than that it left her impressed. At least on the eyes so far. A large roller coaster with many twists and turns through the long track that hovers high above in the air. In fact if her math was right she counts eighteen turns in total. How ironic. And yet a ride that she couldn't wait to get on. So much so that when she sees the already large line in front of them forgetting their cover slowly Android 18 takes the lead pushing through the crowd earning angry looks and shouts coming from every single citizen that she passes on by with Gohan right behind her followed by Android 17 that just smirks with his hands behind his head.

Citizens that she can feel glaring at the back of her head as she pushes herself to the front of the line causing the personal at the controls to approach with not so amused looks across their faces. One in such that is foolish enough to put his right hand down on his baton attached to his belt.

" I'm sorry miss but you will have to wait in line like everyone else."

Raising an eyebrow at the skinny man in front of her that looked as though he is fresh out of high school hearing a silent snort coming from behind her that she knew had to of been her twin brother raising up her hand slowly Android 18 wags her index finger at the personal.

" I would but there is just one slight little problem."

As she sees the personal getting closer instantly a cold look comes across Android 18's face causing his eyes to go wide.

" We're not like everyone else."

Without giving him a chance to react in a sudden motion Android 18's left hand lunges forward grabbing a tight hold of the collar of his shirt before she lifts him up high into the air causing gasps of shock mixed with screams to be heard coming from the crowd behind her. And the security personal with the personal controlling the ride? Well he would receive the biggest reaction once he pulls out his baton and raises it up intending to strike Android 18 only to have himself launched by Gohan with a swift punch to his chest causing his body to fly through the air and crashing into a nearby cotton candy stand.

Trembling in fear at watching the security personnel assigned to help him watch over the ride turning his gaze back down towards the blonde beauty holding him up by one arm gulping his throat furiously the personal nods his head.

" Y ...yes! Of Course! My mistake! You're group is next!"

Feeling quite pleased with herself releasing her hold on the personal causing him to fall straight down on his ass glancing over her shoulder with a pleased smile Android 18 waives Android 17 and Gohan forward towards the last row of the carts.

" Well it must be our lucky day."

Rolling his eyes only to receive a punch in the shoulder snapping his head to look towards Gohan with mock shock only to receive a grin, letting out a small laugh with a gentle shove Android 17 pushes the young saiyan forward before slowly following his example getting into an empty seat beside him buckling himself in sitting in a seat down from Android 18 with Gohan bunched in the middle. A sight that he has gotten used to seeing. His twin sister sitting next to what he knew to be her future boyfriend. If he wasn't already that. And he couldn't be any more okay with this. He only hoped his twin sister wouldn't make due with her earlier threat. He really hoped he never walked in to them doing it.

But for now he would enjoy the moment. So much so that as he sees Android 18 laying her head down on Gohan's shoulder with a grin slowly Android 17 turns to look towards the skinny personal already stationed at the controls as he sees the large crowd of waiting civilians backing up from the ride slowly.

" Hey toothpick? Let's get this show on the road here."

Just as fast as the words escape his mouth to his amusement instantly Android 17 watches the skinny personal throw back on the handle connected to the controls sending the carts forward up the tracks.

* * *

" Well that was rather interesting."

Glancing over her shoulder as she finds Android 17 staring up towards the sky with a rather pleased smile across his face with his arms crossed behind his head a small glare comes across Android 18's face.

" Oh yeah. It was great. Except for one small thing. It's called bumper cars not let's drive everyone off the track cars!"

Unfazed by the look he is receiving shrugging his shoulders Android 17's smile only widens as he looks over his shoulder at the scene behind him. What could be described as total chaos. Bumper cars. The fun little game that could be played by both children and adults. Oh how he enjoyed the game. Enjoyed seeing the happiness in his twin sister's face when they had teamed up bumping into Gohan's car causing silent laughter to erupt from him. It was these moments that he enjoyed the most but one thing was missing. There was no chaos. Sure the enjoyment from the game was there and yet missed one important ingredient. His favorite ingredient. Chaos. It was missing chaos and he wouldn't have that. No he would bring the chaos supplying it with everything around him.

And he had. The evidence was there to be seen for miles. The track. The track that once housed fifthteen bumper cars now reduced to two. Two lone bumper cars that his companions had housed. As for the others? Well some could be seen smashed up against what remains of the railings used to keep the cars on the tracks. Others could be seen on fire off in the distance crashed into some nearby stands. But his favorite had been the ones he had used as torpedos that he had launched into a few nearby buildings. Oh how he would remember those moments. The moments where he had made fourth of july come early.

" Yeah good times."

Glancing back down towards Android 18 finding her still looking his way with a cold look with a twinkle in his eye Android stares back at her with nothing but a smirk.

" Easy pussycat. Don't want you coughing up a hairball now."

Getting nothing but a cat like growl in response feeling his smirk only widening slowly Android 17 starts to whistle causing her to narrow her eyes at him. She had that one coming. She had to of known that. The moment she had her face painted like a cat was the moment she sealed her fate. Even if he fell to the same fate as her own but hey. He is mean. He is orange and he is proud of it. Especially when his little buddy has the almost identical paint job as his own except he is blue instead of orange.

" And what about you? Tony The Tiger? Feel like coughing up a real hair ball?"

" Nope. In fact, I feel gr-r-reat!"

Unable to keep her lips from twitching upward looking over to her side as she finds Gohan eating from a cotton candy stick with the biggest smile across his face slowly Android 18's facial features soften.

" Well it was kinda cool how you launched the bumper cars into the building…."

" Right!"

" But you didn't let either of us in on the fun and for that you should be punished. Therefore Gohan and I get the next crack at causing havoc and destruction here."

It was true. Even though she hasn't caused as much havoc and destruction like she wanted to today had been nothing but fun. Roller coaster rides. Kissing booths. That one she enjoyed the most. Being locked inside of a booth with Gohan for minutes with no one else able to see what they were doing. The best minutes of his young life. She had made sure of that and has felt rather pleased since then. The goofy smile he came out with just hasn't left his face since then.

Without having a chance to get another word in edgewise suddenly Android 18 stumbles forward only to catch herself when she feels Android 17 wrapping an arm around her shoulders along with Gohan's own.

" Now your talking. Let's see? Hmmm?"

Glancing away from the twin siblings to look around suddenly a wide smile comes across Gohan's face as his eyes light up. A look that doesn't go unnoticed by Android 17 that as soon as he sees the look follows his eyes before a wide grin forms across his face.

" Well i've gotta give it to you sis. Your boyfriend has good taste."

A statement the moment it escapes his lips get a mixed reaction. But reactions that amuse him greatly. His twin sister looking rather pleased for a brief moment before she stares daggers at him. As for Gohan? Well he can't help but grin when he sees the young saiyan avoiding everyone's eyes as his face blushes bright red like a tomato. And he couldn't help but make his face get even redder when he pats him on the back before with a gentle shove pushes him forward earning him an annoyed look from Android 18.

Glancing over his shoulder getting an encouraging nod from Android 17 looking back over towards Android 18 finding her turning to look his way with a smile forming returning the smile turning his head back forward looking out into the distance at all of the buildings before her narrowing his choices down standing still like a statue Gohan takes in every single detail about each building. How tall they are. The distance they would cover if they are to be brought down. How much chaos it would bring. All questions that if they could hear him asking himself now would only make the twin siblings smile in pride. But for now that only stare at the back of his head in question. Questioning on what he is planning to do before they get their answer when his hands start to form a golden energy ball within them.

Two sets of energy balls that are suddenly unleashes off into the distance at high speed heading towards a large skyscraper. The biggest building they can see that is far off into the distance. A building that after a mere few seconds suddenly they watch a loud explosion followed by another erupt from the middle of. And the results were nothing short of phenomenal. The skyscraper collapsing. Being ripped apart from the middle as the building goes tumbling over in their direction.

A scene that if you were to listen closely, you would be able to hear thousands of citizens start to scream. Screams that could be heard throughout the city as this large building comes tumbling down before the air is filled with nothing but dust. Dust that once it clears away the twin siblings can't help but look at the scene in front of them with their jaws dropping. It is truly beautiful. The carnage. The chaos. So beautiful. So much so that in fact right as he turns suddenly Android 18 tackles Gohan to the ground and crashes her lips to his own causing Android 17 to snap out of his shock and just chuckle at his companions.

He is truly one of them now. This only proved it yet again. But despite this latest of chaotic moments he can't help but ask himself where is Goku? Surely he should have shown up by now. Especially with what has been happening here inside of this amusement park? He would just have to step up his game. Playing with these great cities could wait. For now he wanted the bigger prize. Wanted nothing other than to crush the mighty hero beneath his shoe and he knew just the right person to ask such a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

This was not what she was expecting. Not at all. Yet again what would you expect to see when you are told of a tale about a large pole that extends high up into the clouds. Like that was really possible. I mean it's not like i don't know everyone wouldn't notice such a thing sticking in the middle of the ground with many explorers wanting to see where it ends up. A true story like Jack and The Beanstalk. Only this wasn't a story. What she finds herself doing is a reality. And the reality is she is flying up this long pole watching small structures coming to view from the distance. It was simply unbelievable. Truly amazing and yet rather foolish. Why have some kind of way to allow anyone without powers to access this place? It just made no sense to her but yet again a lot of things didn't make sense to her. She would just have to live in the moment from now on.

So much so that when she is about to pass a large tower connected to this pole she doesn't even bat an eye when she sees a white cat standing by the edge of the tower looking over towards them holding a staff in his paw. How he was doing such a thing just amazed her. Better yet what the hell is even a cat doing up here? A cat that as soon as she turns her head to look its way suddenly it scatters back into the tower and disappears into the tower as fast as his legs will take him. Another thing truly unique about this particular creature. He or she is a two legged cat and doesn't travel on all fours like its fellow felines. She would just have to see how different this creature is. Heck maybe she can help solve a lifelong question. Do cats really have nine lives?

A thought she banishes away into the back of her mind before she quickly shoots upward in an effort to catch up to Android 17 being followed closely by Gohan heading towards a large structure above. Some kind of large platform that gets larger and larger by the second before as her feet hit some kind of tile Android 18's eyes go as wide as saucers.

The Lookout. That was the name that had been given to them by Gohan when he retold a tale told to him long ago by Goku. This place is considered to be sacred ground. A platform that was told orbits the skies of Earth never staying in one particular place for long. A truly unique place with so many secrets around every single corner. One such secret a legendary chamber. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. A room that was told if you spent one normal day inside the chamber a year would pass by. But oddly enough not in the real world. Something she would just have to explore one day. A year alone with just Gohan that would only be a mere day back here in the real world.

But this chamber wasn't the only thing that was impressing her. No the very first thing her eyes caught when she landed has made her interest increase. What looked to be a palance a good distance away with a large garden off to the side with what looked to be freshly planted plants. Some older than others but still kicking. A rather peaceful scene that she would have to make sure Android 17 doesn't screw up anytime soon. In fact she was rather liking this potential spot to call home. Perfect view of the planet. All the privacy in the world. She would already have a fresh garden just needing to be watered and cared for every now and then. Hell she even has a fricken palace to boot! Nothing could beat this.

So much so that thoughts start to form in her mind. Images of her laying out on a fold out chair in nothing but a bikini catching some sun with Gohan sitting right next to her applying suntan lotion across her body while her twin brother wrecks havoc down on the planet. Yep this would be perfect. Too perfect in fact when suddenly her thoughts are snapped when the sound of a clang echoes through the air causing her head along with her companions to snap towards the sound.

A sound that had come from a metal watering comes crashing down on the tiles with a loud clang. Such a noise made by one individual. A man to be known as Mr Popo. A rather large man if she ever thought so. The assistant deity who serves under The Earth's Guardian. Whoever the hell that is. From what she could tell they were the only ones here and by the look of fear in his eyes he knew just who they are. And as such he does what is expected. He turns and starts to run away. But before anyone can even take a step forward to their shock what looks to be some kind of magic carpet comes flying into view picking the big man up in a swift move before directs him into the horizon.

Blinking a few times just to make sure he is seeing right as he sees his eyes are not deceiving him and a magic carpet is flying away with Mr Popo letting out a chuckle turning towards Android 18 a smirk comes across Android 17's face.

" I'll be right back."

Without giving anyone a chance to react in a sudden move Android 17 shoots forward as though he had been shot out of a cannon heading directly after the magic carpet that gets smaller and smaller in the distance. Watching his retreating form until he disappears into the horizon with a blink turning back towards Gohan with a smile reaching out Android 18 extends her hand out to him.

" Feel up to doing a little exploring? I'm quite eager to find this Hyperbolic Time Chamber you talked about. It seems most ...interesting."

Gulping his throat from seeing the twinkle in her eyes nodding his head quickly Gohan takes a hold of Android 18's hand causing her to burst out laughing before he feels himself being led towards the palance structure by a grinning Android 18. This grin like she is a cat that has caught the canary. But it wouldn't last. Not for long when something comes crashing through the entrance leading into the palace causing the whole entrance way to cave in when they get a mere few feet away. A scene that only makes her eyes go wide in disbelief before her eyes are trained on the skies finding the one responsible.

A smirking Android 17 who just descends down from the sky with his arms crossed over his chest with a rather proud look. A look that goes away when he looks towards Android 18 finding a stern yet cold look across her face.

" What? I caught him didn't i?"

" Caught him!? You destroyed my palace you dick!"

Glancing away as he takes in the carnage left in his wake of Mr Popo's landing with a nervous look slowly Android 17 scratches the back of his head as he chuckles.

" Uh? My bad?"

Seeing the impending explosion of Mount Android 18 about to erupt doing the first thing that comes to his mind in a sudden move reaching out Gohan grabs a hold of Android 18's wrist and spins her around to face him before his lips come crashing into her own. Such a surprising action that even leaves him surprised as he feels Android 18 kissing him back before they're short kiss is broken up and she smiles brightly at him.

" Thanks. I needed that."

Receiving nothing but a stunned nod feeling her smile only widening turning back towards Android 17 a stern look comes across Android 18's face.

" And you. I'm gonna count to three. You better have a good excuse for me why you destroyed my palace by the time I reach three. One ..."

" Lazuli?"

" Two…."

" Come on!?"

" Three!"

Before anyone can stop her raising her right hand palm open instantly Android 18 sends an energy blast Android 17's way that explodes on impact sending him flying back first into the palace calling whatever was left holding the structure up to come tumbling downwards. Lowering her palm down ignoring the shell shocked look being directed her way by Gohan as expected after a mere second suddenly dubree goes flying when Android 17 emerges from the rubble with his hands on his hips with nothing but annoyed look across his face.

" Really sis?"

Shrugging her shoulder wiggling out of Gohan's embrace with her head held up high Android 18 crosses her arms over her chest.

" What you deserved it. Besides stop being such a big baby. It didn't even hurt you."

Finding no argument against her logic despite his mouth opening and closing like a fish nodding his head in acceptance dropping his hands down to his sides with a sigh slowly Android 17 shakes his head with a smirk.

" True but next time a little fair warning wouldn't hurt. But we're getting off track here. As fun as it was helping old clown boy lose a few needed calories i'm not sensing any energy forms here. If he's not here then just where the hell is he?"

Just as she is about to respond suddenly the sound of a groan coming from the wreckage causes Android 18 to turn away from Android 17 and towards the sound. A sound that doesn't go unheard by her companions either as each turns to look towards where they had heard the sound coming from finding a hand coming out from the wreckage. A black hand reaching up and though trying to pull himself out from the wreckage. Such a hand with a grin Android 18 nods her head at.

" I bet he knows something."

Nodding his head in agreement floating his way over the wreckage towards the outstretched hand reaching out with a tug instantly Android 17 rips Mr Pop out from the wreckage revealing a bruised and bloodied deity that looks dazed at them with a hint of fear in his eyes. Fear that only intensifies when he sees who is holding him up before he lets out a groan when he feels himself being tossed away and land face first on the tiles below just a couple of feet away from Android 18 and Gohan's feet.

Releasing a hold of Gohan's hand silently making her way over towards the downed Mr Popo whom could be heard groaning silently into the tiles just as she reaches him rearing back Android 18 nudges the deity in the ribs causing a hiss to escape his lips.

" Hey old timer? You still breathing or what?"

Nudging him again only to hear a hiss once again escape his lips trying her best not to let her annoyance show rearing back Android 18 kicks Mr Popo hard in the side causing a scream of pain to escape his lips before a satisfied smile comes across her face.

" Well that answers that question. Now tell us where's Goku? He wouldn't be hiding from us is he? It would be so rude of him. We came all this way to see him and he is nowhere to be found. We even paid him a housed visit and he didn't have the curiosity of answering his front door. So tell us Mr whoever the hell you are where is he?"

Trying his best to regain his breath that only comes out with wheezes focusing solely on Android 18 slowly Mr Popo shakes his head causing a frown to come across her face.

" D ...Danger. K….Kami…."

" Kami? Danger? Just what the hell are you talking about? Who the hell is Kami and what are you talking about danger? The only thing that is in danger is me ending your life unless you tell me exactly what I want to know."

Hearing nothing but Mr Popo coughing violently on the ground with a look of disgust slowly Android 18 takes a couple of steps back before her hands come up to rest on her hips with a look coming across her face that just says spill it.

" Kami and Piccolo are one in the same. They merged back together. Something evil is down there. Too sinister that couldn't allow Kami to stand idly by any longer."

Glancing over her shoulder at her companions receiving nothing but confusion shrugging her shoulders Android 18 turns her attention back towards Mr Popo.

" Uh huh? You don't say? Well this so called evil? You're looking at them ..."

Suddenly as she sees Mr Popo shake his head a look of complete surprise briefly comes across Android 18's face. If it wasn't them then just who in the hell is he talking about? She only hoped he would hurry up and at least blurt out a name. He looked as though he would kick the bucket any second now. And sure enough it happens. Why did she have to always be right!?

As quickly as she sees Mr Popo's head dropping back on the tiles within a flash Android 18 flips him over onto his back and grabs him by the sleeves of his vest before she furiously starts to shake him.

" Hey!? Wake up! I'm not through with you yet!"

Getting nothing but silence coming from the form in her hand feeling a hand coming to rest down on her shoulder snapping her head away to look over her shoulder as she sees Gohan shaking his head letting out a frustrated sigh Android 18 drops Mr Popo back to the ground.

" Great! Just fucking dandy! Not what are we supposed to do!? Anybody have any bright ideas?"

Tilting his head to look up towards the sky above after a couple of seconds of pondering his thoughts instantly Gohan's eyes lit up. Snapping back over to look at Android 18 finding her staring a hole into Mr Popo's still form reaching out Gohan tugs on her vest sleeve earning her attention before quickly he makes a couple of motions with his hands. Motions that with every single word he spells he watches the cold look across her face soften before a surprised yet pleased look comes across her face.

" That is one idea."

" What?"

Looking over towards Android 17 finding him glancing back and forth between her and Gohan a wide grin forms across Android 18's face.

" Want to keep up the theme of the day and go beat up another old man?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Kame House. A house built on a small island in the middle of the sea. An isolated island away from the citiez. Away from the noise. Away from the filth she liked to call human beings. It even has a beach and what she bet is a killer view. The more she thought about it the more she thinks she would have to make this place her own. Sure The Lookout was nice and all but seriously this house seemed too good to be true. Though she could deal with not having that perverted old man anywhere near it. Just the thoughts of what he might have done on the sand and in each of the rooms inside that house just makes her shiver.

But nothing a good cleaning couldn't fix. A fitting punishment for her twin brother if she says so herself. He did nearly destroy her palace in the clouds after all. Not to mention what kind of damage could have been done to The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Wherever the hell that even was on that platform. All well. She would just have to explore the place more thoroughly later. Right now they were close. So close to completing their mission. So close she could feel it and if she was guessing right so could her twin brother.

The evidence was there. How he seems to be picking up more speed as he flies towards The Kame House with blazing speed. Such amazing speed that she is barely able to keep up. Well he was barely able to keep up. Her ride. Her boyfriend that just keeps flying right behind her twin brother never losing sight of him while she hugs his back close to her chest and rests her head down on his shoulder. Yep nothing could beat this and soon the real fun would begin. Soon Goku would be no more. Soon the remaining Z Fighters would scatter and go into hiding making the hunt even more enjoyable.

Although she couldn't help but wonder what tubby back at The Lookout meant when he said Kami and Piccolo merged back together. In fact, he said they are one in the same. Just what in the hell does that even mean? Did Piccolo split himself into two or something? Was there originally two Piccolos that she needed to hunt down? Well maybe that wouldn't be so bad. It would open up so many possibilites of torture techniques she has thought of over the years to do to that namekian.

Knowing in his artificial gut that they are getting close to their destination glancing over his shoulder as he finds his twin sister on Gohan's back with a content smile across her face allowing him to fly her across the air as though she didn't have a single care in the world unable to help himself from smirking shaking his head slowly Android 17 turns his head back forward. This was the life. Freedom. Such a new feeling. A feeling that he wouldn't give up now. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Not when they are so close. So close to being truly free. Free to do as they please. To wreak havoc on this planet just showing how pathetic and weak the inhabitants truly are. To go around the planet never having to look over their shoulders for any kind of sneak attack. To be able to truly feel alive again. Just like how he feels now.

There was nothing like it in his book. The feeling of the wind blowing his hair freely as he soars through the sky. To be able to breath fresh air as though he is breathing it for the first time. Only these breaths were that much sweeter. He no longer had an old man threatening to throw him back into a steel box. He no longer had to follow orders. No now he does what he wants when he wants. And best of all he has the best company he could have ever asked for. He had to wonder what it would have been like if it had just been him and his sister instead of this now being a trio. What would the future be like? Would it have been as fun as it would be with all three of them? He doubted it. He loves his sister but there wasn't anyone quite like the young saiyan. His co partner in crime on occasions to torment his twin sister. The troublesome duo they have been named and she was right. They would just have to prove how much so in the future. But for now? He reckoned a good teasing was in order.

" Enjoying the view?"

Cracking open her eyes glancing up as she sees Android 17 looking her way with a smirk that she knew only meant trouble rolling her eyes tightening her grip slightly closing her eyes Android 18 readjusts her head to rest against the side of Gohan's own before she whispers into his ear.

" I don't know what he is up to but be on full alert."

Frowning at his twin sister's attempt to ignore him changing targets slowing down his flight slightly so that he can fly side by side with Gohan earning him a questionable look from the young saiyan a wide grin forms across Android 17's face.

" Hey little buddy. How you holding up?"

Seeing his questionable look only turn into nothing but confusion with his grin only widening Android 17 nods his head over towards Android 18.

" That's an awfully wide load you…."

" What!?"

Instantly getting the reaction he was looking for in the form of Android 18 snapping her eyes wide open to glare at him from a seated position Android 17 can't help but grin like a chest cat causing a cold glare to come across his twin sister's face.

" Wanna run that by me again? Hmm? Speak up! I can't hear you!"

Unable to help his grin from widening causing to his amusement his twin sister to narrow her eyes at him shrugging his shoulders without breaking his momentum Android 17 crosses his arms over his chest as he raises his chin up high.

" I regret nothing."

Narrowing her eyes further at her twin brother, unable to help herself from mimicking his stance Android 18 crosses her arms over her chest.

" Just you wait Lapis. If you weren't about to face Goku right now, I would so kick your ass."

" Excuses,excuses,excuses."

Taking a long calming breath turning her head away to look anywhere but in his direction suddenly as she sees a small speck coming up in the distance Android 18's eyes lit up.

" Finally! I thought we would never get there!"

Following his twin sister's eyes suddenly as he sees their destination fast approaching with a wide smirk coming across his face instantly Android 17 picks up speed causing himself to soar through the air at lighting fast speed leaving Gohan and Android 18 behind in his wake. So much so that unknown to his knowledge once he becomes a mere speck to them in the distance Android 18 turns her head slightly to look over towards Gohan finding nothing but shock and a bit of confusion across his face.

" Don't ask. Just classify it as Lapis being a man child."

Nodding his head in understanding earning himself a peck on the cheek with a smile coming across his face instantly Gohan picks up speed heading directly for the small island. An island that comes into view rather quickly. Maybe too quickly for his liking. Especially once he looks down to find that Android 17 is no longer home. In fact he is joined by another just outside of The Kame House. A man that turns his smile into an intense glare rather quickly. The same could be said if he was to look over his shoulder towards Android 18's way.

But this showed to be promising. If Piccolo is here at Kame House then surely Goku had to be here as well. It was still rather surprising that he still hasn't made any type of appearance yet. But he would. The coward has no where else to hide and before the day is out, he would be able to begin a new chapter in his life along with the very two that he considered to be his real family for the past five years.

Still though why is he no longer moving? Why is he just hovering there over The Kame House? What was holding him back? Is it fear? Fear of moving on? Maybe,maybe not. Just maybe he didn't want to face the people that have caused his life to go to complete hell. And he knew why. Something he hasn't told either of the siblings yet. Despite his best efforts. Despite all of his power. This now endless power he possesses he can't forget the memories. Can't forget all the tests that had been done to him and these ...creatures had only triggered them once again.

Not understanding for a split second why they are just hovering over The Kame House leaning forward to take a good look at Gohan's face instantly Android 18's eyes go as wide as saucers. She could see now why they weren't moving. He is afraid. His face told it all. But what is he afraid of? She knows him. He isn't afraid of anyone. He had already shown this once these so called great Z Fighters decided to pick a fight with them. Then why was he….

And just then it hits her. He wasn't scared of them. No from the way his eyes are closed tightly shut. From the way his hands are clutching into a tight fist so much so that blood could be seen trickling down from his open palms from his nails digging in deep. It is his memories that he is afraid of. So much so that in fact her eyes widen even further as everything comes back to her from the last time these two forces had met.

The cold fury he had portrayed. The absolute ruthlessness he had dished out. How he didn't seem like himself. It was because of them. These memories that must have been triggered whenever he even catches a glimpse of anybody from his past life that was so called close to him. And they would pay for this. Nobody was allowed to cause pain to him. He is hers and hers alone. Even if it meant she had to kill every single inhabitant on the planet herself.

But right now in an act that would have surprised any of The Z Fighters presently sleeping inside of The Kame House removing herself from his back turning in mid air until she is in front of him reaching out gently Android 18 takes Gohan's head in her hands and gently rests her forehead against his own.

" Shhh. It's okay."

Feeling nothing but him starting to shake his head slightly against her own trying to keep her face calm gently Android 18 nods her head.

" Yes it is. Listen to me. He's gone and he's never coming back. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't allow him too. Do you understand? Nobody and i mean nobody is ever going to put you back in that tank. I'll kill every last goddamn monkey on this planet before I allow anyone to ever do that to you again."

And that gets a response from him as he opens his eyes to stare into her own. Stare with nothing but a stern look that just shows how serious she is being. A meaning that is getting through to his watery eyes that she swears are coming close to letting tears to spill out. So much so that she lowers his head down to rest against her chest as she strokes his hair gently. Such an intimate scene that is broken up when she feels a presence slowly ascending up behind her. A presence she finds to be none other than Android 17 that just glances towards Gohan with nothing but concern in his eyes. Quickly shaking her head seeing that the message is received clearly from the slightest of nods being directed her way just as she opens her mouth suddenly her eyes narrow when she finds Piccolo hovering in the air not so far away looking straight at them with what she swore to be regret in his eyes for the briefest of moments.

Seeing the look his twin sister is delivering to bald,green,and ugly behind him with a nod over his shoulder slowly Android 17 turns his head to glance over his shoulder back at Piccolo.

* * *

This was proving to be rather interesting. Pointless but interesting nonetheless. What was his game he wondered. Why has Piccolo led him here? Here to this secluded island a rather good distance away from The Kame House. Was it because Goku was indeed inside of that house and this was just some meaningless attempt on his part to buy the other members of The Z Fighters time to prepare themselves? And if so why is he here and not Goku himself? Shouldn't the world's greatest hero be here instead of Piccolo fighting his battles. Something was seriously wrong with this picture and he would find out the answers so enough. For the meantime he supposed he could have some fun with the namekian. It looked as though his twin sister wasn't opposed to it. In fact if he was seeing right she was encouraging him to humiliate this bald headed freak in front of him and he would do just that.

So much so that in fact he just stands there like a statue allowing Piccolo to make the first move. Just standing perfectly still staring into his eyes almost daring the namekian to do something to provoke him. He was just begging for him to do so. And what he sees transpire just makes Android 17 smirk. This namekian was truly full of himself as he takes off his white turban and cape tossing them carelessly to the side while never breaking off eye contact. What was the point? Just because he got rid of some training clothes losing a couple of pounds didn't mean he would stand a chance….

Then it happens. Another unexpected moments. A surge of energy. An energy level in which he has never seen before coming from the namekian as listens to him screaming out at the top of his lungs while a notable transformation is seen occurring across his body. Veins popping up everywhere. Rocks starting to gravitate in the air high above under this blue and white flame. This flame that could only be described as the namekian's aura that continues to grow in power. Pretty impressive. Even for a worthless creature like himself. But this brought forth another question. How was this even possible? The last time they had seen him and his little friends he was nothing but a weakling. Another one of the soon to be many that would be taken out without breaking a sweat. Just how did he get so strong in a short period of time? Was the fat man from before right? Has Piccolo become this powerful after merging back together with Kami? Truly fascinating but it wouldn't be enough.

So much so that Android 17 just stands there looking at Piccolo allowing him to power up even further with his smirk only widening by the second. This indeed would prove to be interesting. If his sensors were accurate there are two powers being sensed in front of him.

Not believing what she is seeing making sure to not let her face show it as she just stares coldly at Piccolo feeling his power level growing dramatically by the second with Gohan by her side just as she is about to turn away and look towards Android 17 suddenly for a brief moment Android 18's eyes widen slightly. It just couldn't be. Her sensors are picking up something coming from the namekian. Two powers as though he isn't alone.

" Watch yourself Lapis! I'm sensing two powers! Piccolo is not alone!"

Feeling his smirk only widening motioning with his right hand making sure that he heard Android 18's shout lowering his hand back to his side Android 17 tilts his head as he continues to stare at Piccolo in complete silence.

" I know but thanks for the heads up. I guess it will be two for the price of one."

And just as fast as the words escape his mouth suddenly Android 17 braces himself as he sees Piccolo charging forward at him with blazing speed. Such remarkable speed. Great speed that he can barely keep up with using his eyes before just as he is about to charge forward suddenly Piccolo vanishes with a blink of an eye causing his eyes to widen. But not for long when he feels an elbow being driven hard into the back of his neck causing him to stumble forward before a closed right fist lands clean against the side of Android 17's face when he turns his body around slightly. A punch followed by another. And another as Piccolo sends a wave of punches with a variety of different target points causing Android 17 to lift his hands up and block as many as he can.

But he can't block all of them. No some get through his defenses. So much so that in fact with one more solid punch despite his best efforts Android 17 is forced back across the dirt leaving a noticeable trail behind with his shoes as he scrapes up against the ground. A closed fist that soon he retracts from his face when in lighting fast speed Android 17 grasps a tight hold around Piccolo's extended arm before delivering a vicious knee to the namekian's stomach causing him to cough up a mouthful of spit towards the ground. Without wasting any time leaping up Android 17 drives his knee viciously into Piccolo's face with so much force that it causes the namekian to be driven high into the air before he quickly gives chase.

So much so that once he reaches Piccolo to his surprise the namekian snaps upright sending a high right leg kick his way that he barely blocks. A kick he follows up with his own before they both disappear with a blink of an eye with only the shock wave of them trading blows echoes through the air.

Following their movements to the best of her ability finding at times even she can't even keep track of them for the briefest of moments glancing over to her side as she finds Gohan's eyes constantly moving as though he knew exactly right where they are at all times feeling her lips twitching upward gently Android 18 entwines their fingers together causing the young saiyan to glance away from the sky and look towards her. Something that just makes her send a quick smile his way before returning her eyes back towards the sky above. And to her shock and disappointment she sees something that irritates her. Android 17 wasn't taking the fight seriously. In fact she could clearly see him giving Piccolo openings to attack him making the namekian think he has a chance to win. What an idiot! She could only hope as he sent soaring towards the ground from the namekian delivering a vicious elbow to his back that her twin brother would feel every single one of these hits tomorrow. It would serve the idiot right for allowing this disgusting creature to live any longer.

And when she sees Piccolo's high kick landing clean against the side of Android 17's face causing him to soar back and land face first into the dirt she can't help but suppress the grin that wants to break across her face. Just maybe he would learn to take things seriously for a change? She could only hope. Who knows? Maybe this namekian will do everyone a favor and knock the stupidity out of him? She would just have to yell at him for this later as she leds Gohan over towards a tree not too far away and comes down to rest against the trunk bringing the young saiyan with her.

Blinking a few times in disbelief shaking his head slightly snapping up to his knees to look off into the distance with nothing but disbelief of what had just transpired in the air as he feels nothing but an energy surge behind him in a sudden move Android 17 soars into the air just in time to not get hit in the back with a massive energy beam. A beam that lights up the sky for a few seconds before it evaporates showing the carnage in its wake. Showing the spot he had just been standing nothing but a large crater.

_His strength is incredible._

" What's wrong!? Do you need to recharge your batteries!?"

Letting out a snort reaching up to wipe away to his surprise a small cut that is letting a trail of blood trickle down to the ground from the sky above that had opened up across his lip lowering his hand back down to his side a smirk comes across Android 17's face.

" Not bad ...for an namekian. Your performance is truly inspiring. You're good. I'll give you that but not good enough."

Seeing nothing but an angry look being directed his way letting out a chuckle just as his index finger comes up to flick his ear ring instantly Android 17 disappears within a blink of an eye. But only for a fraction of a second before he reappears and sends a closed right fist towards Piccolo and to his amusement feels the punch being blocked. The same result he gets when he sends his opposite closed fist the namekian's way before the vanish up high into the air trading blow for the blow that each blocks quite easily. So much so that in fact after just a couple of seconds Android 17 vanishes out of sight causing Piccolo's latest attack in the form of an elbow to hit nothing but air before he is spotted a good distance away from the namekian with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face.

A look that he sees just anger the namekian before the shout of scatter shot is heard through the air as Piccolo launches an energy ball his way that he avoids with ease. An energy ball that is quickly followed by another then another. So many energy balls that are being rapidly shot out of the namekian's open palms his way. Such a waste of energy. Didn't he know that he couldn't keep this up. One of the benefits to being an android he suppose. Unlimited energy. But with that a horrifying thought comes to Android 17's mind for a brief moment. If he has unlimited energy then his twin sister and Gohan do as well. And with the sudden advances his twin sister has been making towards the young saiyan he could only shudder at the amount of time she would use for her version of casual foreplay.

This terrifying thought vanishes when Piccolo sends a larger ball of energy his way with a shout. Such a weak attack in his book that just makes him smirk and cross his arms in front of him before deflecting the ball of energy away from him with ease sending the ball soaring high above only to watch it detonate sending countless small energy balls soaring downwards that just evaporate before they can touch the ground. But this little light show isn't what makes this almost sinister grin to come across Android 17's face. No it's the look across Piccolo's face. The absolute shock at what he had just witnessed. This fear in his eyes. A look he will savor and he knew his twin sister would as well.

" Well done. Impressive light show. Do you have any more tricks to share with me before i finish you?

And with that with a roar Android 17 watches Piccolo burst once again back into the air heading straight towards him. Mimicking the namekian's reaction shooting himself forward like a guided missile just as he closes the distance rearing back Android 17 sends a closed right fist Piccolo's way that only makes contact with a fist of his own causing a shockwave to erupt sending a tidal wave splashing against the shore.

Fists that are broken up when each puts some distance between the other and just stare at each other. One with a look of fury. Another with just a smirk that makes his opponent's rage deepen further before his patience runs thin and Piccolo sends another energy ball soaring in Android 17's direction. An energy ball that is merely swatted away as though it is nothing before he is forced to do so again when Piccolo sends another followed by another. The very same attack that he had tried once before. A pointless attack that just makes Android 17 frown for a split moment.

" What a shame! Is that all you got for me!? This old trick! It won't work!"

Swatting the last energy ball being directed his way by Piccolo lowering his hand down to his side with a smirk Android 17 glances down towards his companions finding them rather close to each other underneath a tree in the distance before turning his sights back towards the namekian finding him glancing over his shoulder. Such a response that just makes Android 17 tilt his head with interest. Was this Piccolo's plan all along? To possibly allow Goku time to prepare?

" I have enjoyed this game. I would love to stay but I must find Goku and deal with him."

" Then stop talking and start fighting!"

Suddenly as he sees Piccolo vanishing within a blink of an eye with a chuckle a sinister grin comes across Android 17's face.

" As you wish."

Instantly as he senses Piccolo very close to the namekian's utter disbelief Android 17 merely turns in the air avoiding a close fist being directed his way before driving his right knee viciously into the namekian's stomach that is quickly followed by a double ax handle sending the namekian crashing into the water below them. A sea of water that erupts when Piccolo bursts out heading straight for him. He wanted a fight. Wanted a real fight against his true power. Well he would get his wish. It was like how everyone says. Be careful what you wish for. And with that with speed that surprises Piccolo instantly Android 17 appears behind him and delivers a vicious elbow to the back of Piccolo's head sending him soaring forward. So much so that just as he sees Piccolo stopping himself in mid flight to save himself from crashing into the ground Android 17 finishes the job by driving his right foot squarely into the middle of the namekian's back causing a large dirt cloud to form.

Sitting up a little bit straighter to get a closer look as she watches the dirt cloud evaporate to her pleasure a wide smile comes across Android 18's face. This disgusting namekian eating dirt as her twin brother's left foot is seeing pushing Piccolo's head face first into the ground. But something wasn't right about this. Something in her gut is telling her that this fight wasn't over. And she is proven to be right when Piccolo vanishes just as Android 17 lifts his foot up. Vanishes only to appear back in the air.

Letting out a chuckle feeling quite amused at this turn of events soaring up into the air allowing some distance between himself and Piccolo instantly a deep frown comes across Android 17's face when he sees the very same trick the namekian has used throughout this battle. So disappointing as he avoids every single energy ball. But something wasn't right. He could feel it by looking into Piccolo's eyes and he gets his answer when the namekian stops shooting and he looks around. He hadn't been trying to hit him at all. In fact it had been yet another trick. The very same energy balls that had been blasted his way were all still there hovering all around him with no where he could turn to escape them.

" You never expected a guided scatter shot did you?"

Snapping up to her feet for the first time since becoming an android as she looks up in total fear at the predictument that her twin brother has found himself in unknown to her knowledge Gohan just looks over towards a cocky and smug looking Piccolo with nothing but a cold glare.

Chuckling sinisterly staring up towards Android 17 with a smirk of his own while for the first time he sees nothing but shock and fear across the android's face just as he is about to close his fist and send every single one of the energy balls soaring at Android 17 in a swift motion suddenly Piccolo gasps for breath as his eyes go as wide as saucers. As he spits up a mouthful of blood to the dirt before his eyes drift downward. An arm. An arm sticking straight through his chest with nothing but his blood trickling down from the closed fist to their forearm. Gasping for breath turning his head slowly to look over his shoulder at who is on the other side instantly Piccolo's eyes go wide in disbelief as cold fear takes over him.

The one that he had abandoned out into the wild to fend for himself in hopes his secret power would be unleashed. The young boy that he had pinned everything on to succeed at that moment. A boy that would vanish only to appear as something else. Something terrifying. Something sinister as he just stares coldly at him before he drops to his knees when he feels Gohan retract his arm straight back through his chest causing his hands to immediately come up to cover his open wound as he hears the sound of his footsteps silently walking around him until they are staring directly at each other. Feeling nothing but his vision darkening by the second as he watches Gohan lift up his right hand and point his open palm directly at his head before he has a chance to react instantly Piccolo's world goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

This power. This intense power she is feeling. Truly unbelievable. A power that makes her sensors go off the scale. And rightfully they should be. She is truly amazed. So much so as she raises up her hands in front of her face blocking the intense light that is threatening to blind her. Has to plant her feet firmly in the ground in order to stay upright and not be pushed back by this intense gust of wind that she can hear ripping apart the tree behind her to shreds. And when push comes to shove. When the light disappears Android 18 slowly lowers down her hands back to her sides and turns her head only for her eyes to go completely wide in total shock.

He is gone. The namekian known as Piccolo nowhere to be seen with nothing but a large crater left behind. No traces of his body. Not even a limb. Nothing. Nothing except for his blood that just continues to trickle down Gohan's extended arm to the dirt below. A young saiyan she can only stare at in total silence with her mouth coming slightly open. She knew he was powerful but never had she thought he was this powerful. If her sensors weren't deceiving her then he easily far passed her twin brother in power. Hell he far passed both of their energy levels put together. Truly remarkable and best of all this power. His power is hers as well. Never again would she ever feel threatened. Not if what she sensed was right. Even the small part of her system that was displaying a small chance that Goku would be able to defeat them was now all but gone. A mere fraction of what it once was. And speaking of Goku only he remained now. Sure that arrogant pest known as Vegeta might put in an appearance but now only the Earth's greatest champion stood in their way to total annihilation.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching him from behind lowering his right hand back down to his side glancing over his shoulder at Android 18 finding nothing but a shell shocked look across her face that he can't help but find cute as he gives her a smile suddenly Gohan watches her break out of her shock and send a smile of her own his way.

" You know? I should be pissed at you. I was the one that was suppose to kill the namekian. Lapis gets Goku. I get Piccolo and you get Vegeta. We all agreed to it. Remember?"

Getting nothing but a sheepish smile quickly followed by a shoulder shrug rolling her eyes despite the rather pleased smile that is forming across her face turning her eyes towards the skies above Android 18 narrows her eyes at Android 17 that just floats there looking just as shocked as she did.

" Hey moron!? You wanna come down here so I can knock some sense into you!?"

Snapping out of his shock without looking away from Gohan slowly Android 17 descends down from the skies and lands on the ground a short distance away from Android 18 whose eyes narrow even more at him as her hands come up to rest on her hips.

" Just what the hell is wrong with you!? How could you let that disgusting creature beat you!? Out of all of the immature things you've ever done this once takes the cake!"

Seeing that she has her twin brother's full attention marching silently over towards her reaching out Android 18 jabs her right index finger hard into Android 17's chest causing him to back up slightly from her with a mock look of hurt across his face.

" Do you even realize how lucky you are right now? Hmm? If Gohan didn't come in and save your worthless ass right now you would be dead. Do you hear me!? Dead! No more dreams of conquering this world! No more of your stupid ideas to have fun! Game fucking over!"

Blinking a few times just to make sure that he was hearing everything right only to find out that there was nothing wrong with his hearing from the way his twin sister stares coldly at him on the verge of tears, letting out a sigh scratching the back of his head a nervous smile comes across Android 17's face

" Umm? My bad?"

For the first time in his life at that moment Gohan is thankful for his silence at the hands of the good doctor. If he still had his voice then surely he would be sharing Android 18's wraith right now thanks to a chuckle. Luckily for him however that it couldn't and would never be heard again. So much so now as he just stares at the twin siblings going back and forth with a faint smile across his face. She was right. That had been way too close. Surely Android 17 had to of known how careless he was being? He just had to right? Yes he was more powerful than Piccolo. At times the namekian seemed to be on the same level as him in terms of power for the briefest of moments but he should have known better. It wasn't power levels that wins a fight. No you need to outsmart your opponent and Piccolo had succeeded in doing so. It was a truly brilliant move on the namekian's part. A guided scatter shot. Good but not good enough. He had made a mistake. One that he would regret in the other world. The first rule about a fight. There are no rules. He had turned his back on his opponent and he made him regret it. But yet again she had been right as well. This was her kill and he had taken it away from her. He would just have to make it up to her somehow.

But any such thoughts vanish away along with his smile. There was something? Someone else is there with them. A faint power level. He could feel it. A power level just over those mountains to his side. Mountains that slowly he turns towards to stare at coldly that doesn't go unnoticed by his companions who share a quick look from seeing his sudden reaction.

" Gohan?"

Hearing the clear concern in Android 18's voice deciding to ignore her in favor of focusing intensely on the mountains trying to sense that faint power level once again suddenly Gohan's head snaps slightly to the side before instantly he raises up his left hand up palm first and unleashes a massive energy beam turning the mountains into rubble. Causing a loud dust cloud to form that soars high into the skies. Causes boulders to be reduced to sheer pebbles. And when the cloud slowly evaporates a shadow can be seen. A shadow of a being. Something in which he has never seen before once the cloud disappears revealing this mysterious being. Or rather creature. A creature in which hovers in the air with its green wings extended and its hands extended outwards covering its face.

Once again having to shield her face from being hit with another cloud of smoke cursing under her breath as she feels the wind dying down snapping her head to look in Gohan's direction with a cold glare and a tongue lashing on the tip of her tongue suddenly the retort dies in her throat when she sees Gohan's eyes trained on the skies above. Eyes she can't help but follow before her eyes widen slightly when she finds some sort of creature high in the air looking down upon them. Some type of bug creature. A creature that just disgusts her from the mere sight of it. Even more so as its eyes keep drifting over to look between her and her twin brother licking its lips as though they are its dinner plans. Absolutely disgusting.

A creature that everyone just watches descend down from the sky above and land down on top of a boulder. A creature that is twice the size of any of them. Truly a one of a kind creature but where in the hell did it come from and why were they sensing some kind of energy level from this thing? It just wasn't possible. The very same phrase that continues to echo in the mind of said creature.

What he was seeing now. What he wasn't feeling now was surely impossible. There they are. The very two that he has traveled back in time for. A truly remarkable and yet sinister tale. A tale to become complete. But this was truly unexpected. Young Gohan. The son of Goku standing amongst his prey. Amongst his missing pieces. And most surprising the symbol on his chest. He knows that symbol across the sweatshirt the young saiyan is wearing. The Red Ribbon Army. An enemy of Goku. Dr Gero's army. So why was he wearing such a thing representing his enemy so proudly? If he had more time he would ponder this greatly. But the thing that interests him the most is the lack of energy levels he isn't sensing from this young saiyan. Surely by now he should have sensed something? This was proving to be rather interesting. So much so that he leaps off from his boulder and closes the distance between them briefly as he lands and allows his large green wings to retract.

" Ahh hello, greetings."

Receiving nothing but looks of confusion and intrigue coming from the twin siblings while nothing is seen changing across Gohan's facial features deciding to worry about the young saiyan later focusing solely on Androids 17 and 18 with his hands forming into tight fists instantly a yellow aura is seeing surrounding this mysterious creature's body as he lets out a loud scream. This yellow aura that just releases his true power level causing to his delight the android siblings faces to turn into nothing but shock. It was good. Maybe now they wouldn't put up a fight. It would be meaningless. It would just bring them nothing but pain during their last moments.

She couldn't believe this. She just couldn't. This creature. This disgusting bug in front of her eyes is powering up. And not only that but its power? Its power is so great. Power that she can feel not only his own but others as well. So many others as she swears to see so many screaming faces in its aura. There had to be thousands of them. This just wasn't possible! There is just no way none of them would be unaware of such a creature. A creature that suddenly unleashes its aura as it extends its large arms out causing a shockwave to be felt across the ground as everything around it caves in, leaving only the ground it is standing on remaining inside of a large crater.

" Well now. Let's get started shall we?"

Now this was just getting creepier and creepier by the second. It was bad enough that its an insect but having the ability to talk? She just knew she wouldn't be sleeping well tonight. Especially when she would think of those creature's disgusting eyes. Eyes that just stare at her as it stalks its way towards her and Android 17 with this cocky stride forgetting all about their companion. In fact he doesn't even pay him a single glance. Something that she would watch this creature regret when suddenly within a flash Gohan is on him delivering a solid kick to the side of the creature's face sending the creature soaring back only to watch it catch itself in mid air when it extends its arms and wings out to break its momentum.

How!? This just couldn't be! He didn't even sense him! Turning its white eyes back towards Gohan finding him now standing in its path to the androids with a growl escaping its lips instantly the mysterious creature charges forward at the young saiyan at blazing speed. Such speed that allows him to close the distance between them rather quickly before it throws a back hand that hits nothing but air when Gohan vanishes before his very eyes. Vanishes only to reappear behind him when the creature feels a foot being driven hard into the middle of its back sending it to the ground face first. And then it happens. Something it never thought it would ever experience. Pain. intense pain when it feels a leg driving hard into the middle of its back and its wings being grabbed and tugged back with such strength. Such raw power that makes it scream out in pain as it feels its wings being ripped before it happens causing the mysterious creature to let out a loud screech that could be heard for miles. Its wings. Its beautiful wings ripped off viciously from its back before the foot in the middle of its back disappears allowing the creature to quickly push itself forward putting a good distance between them as green blood gushes from its open wounds on its back.

It just wasn't possible. This young saiyan in front of him was never this strong. Never this ruthless as it watches Gohan toss its wings high up into the air before the young saiyan evaporates the torn wings into ash with an energy beam. How much has this timeline changed? This young saiyan warrior had been defeated long ago in his timeline by the very same androids that he now protects. What happened to cause such a drastic change? He didn't know noir did he care. At least at the moment. Not when he was this close. So close to achieving perfection and the only thing standing between him and such a thing is this young saiyan. It would make sure he is the first to feel its power. But first it needed to absorb Androids 17 and 18. It needed time to heal from these injuries sustained. It amazed him how truly unique the namekian race truly is. So much so in fact this creature just stares at Gohan coldly as it makes its way back to its feet before with a scream a new set of wings lunge forward through its open wounds sending green blood soaring into the dirt behind him.

Okay now things were really starting to get weird and she couldn't help but feel intrigued. This creature somehow has the ability to regenerate. She had just seen it first hand with these new set of wings springing forward where its old set used to be. And with a smirk crossing her arms over her chest Android 18 can't help but chuckle inside knowing fully well this creature has no idea what it is up against. Hell she doesn't even know this side of the young saiyan warrior. But she had to admit. She liked this side of him and hoped she would see more of it in the future. Though for now she would just have to settle for him exterminating this disgusting creature in front of her.

A creature that as fast as she sees it soon vanishes causing her eyes to go wide as saucers but then it reappears between her and her twin brother with its large stinger heading straight for her at lighting fast speed. But not fast enough when a pair of hands reach out and appear grasping the tail within inches of the end of the stinger touching her neck. Hands belonging to Gohan who just stares at the shell-shocked creature with nothing but a cold glare across his face before her shock is snapped away and without any hesitation she raises up her right hand up palm open and unleashes an energy balls directly into the creature's face. An energy ball followed by another as the creature raises its arms up to cover its face causing the energy balls to explode once they hit its forearms while Gohan holds the creature firmly in place. Energy balls that are soon joined by many more as Android 17 gets in on the fun and unleashes a wave of energy blasts hitting the creature's exposed back causing a loud scream to erupt from its lips.

That is until the energy blasts stop when Gohan starts to spin the creature around in circles as Android 18 leaps out of the way of his path before the young saiyan releases the creature up into the air. Soaring upward until a well placed downward kick coming from Android 17 lands clean against the creature's face, sending it downward only to be followed with a clean uppercut coming from Android 18. A series of attacks that would continue as in unison Android 17 and 18 send wave after wave of punches and kicks towards the creature that can barely block a few of their attacks before it vanishes only to reappear high in the air above them.

Those fools! Did that realize what they were doing! This act of betrayal would not go unpunished. It didn't just want to absorb them now. No it wanted to cause them harm begging for their lives before it would become complete. But it needed to think fast. At this rate he would never be complete. He would never be able to defeat them. Not all three of them at once. It needed to level the playing field. It needed to escape and with such a mindset the creature makes its move raising its hands up to the side of its head with a shout on the tip of its tongue. But it would never come when suddenly two bladed energy beams come soaring towards him at high speed and before it knows it the creature lets out an ear piercing scream as it feels its arms being ripped and half and watches them tumble downward as green blood spills out like a faucet from its open wounds.

Seeing their moment to react in perfect unison Androids 17 and 18 vanish and reappear behind the creature before delivering well placed kicks directly into the creature's back sending it soaring downward into the waiting hand of Gohan that just grasps the creature's neck within his left hand in a vice grip. Such a tight grip as he hears the creature gasping for breath before without any hesitation Gohan brings his right hand up palm first to the creature's chest and sends a massive energy beam straight through the creature's chest and out the other side. A blast that he can only watch nothing but intense pain enter into the creature's eyes before tossing the creature's body carelessly away to the side and stare down at its lifeless body. Whatever this creature is he knew somehow this wouldn't be the last time that they saw it.

Coming to land down by Gohan's side with blazing speed that even surprises herself reaching out Android spins Gohan around to face her taking his head in her hands before planting her lips to his own. Such a surprise action that after only a few seconds she feels him returning as the sound of another pair of feet landing on the ground behind them silently echoes.

Shaking his head at the couple with nothing but a twinkle in his eyes shaking his head returning his attention back towards the downed body of the creature before them taking a couple of steps towards the creature's body just after a few steps suddenly Android 17 comes to a complete stop with his eyes going wide in disbelief when the creature instantly sits upright letting out a breath. A breath that turns into a scream and to his shock suddenly the open wound in the creature's chest seals up while a new pair of arms shoot out from its open wounds. Such a scene that makes his mouth drop open as behind him the couple breaks up their moment to turn their eyes to look back towards the creature.

Hearing nothing but the creature seething from its spot releasing his hold around Android 18's waist slowly pushing his way past Android 17 until he is blocking the creature's view of both of the androids suddenly as he sees the creature leap back and get into a familiar looking stance rearing back its hands instantly Gohan's eyes go wide. The same reaction that his companions behind him have. He knew that stance. They all did. That was Goku's stance. That is the kamehameha stance that has been used countless times by the older saiyan warrior. But how? How does the creature know this move?

But as it turns out, it wouldn't matter. At least not to him anyways as the look of shock turns cold and slowly Gohan mimics the creature getting into the same exact stance rearing back his hands silently saying the words in his mind as his hands form the energy wave.

" Ka…."

Quickly getting out of the line of fire only to be quickly joined by her twin brother as she sees Gohan standing his ground almost daring the creature to find out whose power is truly supreme unable to keep the confident grin from coming across her face slowly Android 18 crosses her arms over her chest while Android 17 looks at her funny.

" Hey Lazuli?"

" Hmm?"

" Me…."

" You don't think…."

" Ha…."

" That you could have…."

" Me…."

" Your boyfriend…."

" Ha!"

Before he can get another word in edgewise suddenly Android 17 watches with wide eyes the creature launch a kamehameha wave directly towards Gohan. A young saiyan that just stands there with his hands reared back forming a massive energy ball before suddenly his hands come forward and launch a massive kamehameha wave of his own just as the creature's wave comes within feet of striking him. A wave that he can only watch with nothing but amazement push back the creature's own as though it is nothing before a loud scream is heard when the creature disappears in a bright blue light. A light that once it disappears and Android 17 brings his hands down away from his face a look of shock is seen across his face when nothing of the creature remains.

" You were saying?"

Turning his head slowly to his side finding his twin sister with a rather pleased smile across her face slowly Android 17 gulps his throat.

" Remind me to never piss either of you off again."

**Author's Notes: I thought it would be best to answer some of the questions i've been getting about this story right here. As some of you might have guessed Cell was going to appear in this story. However the Cell from the future is the only one. The reason for that is simple. When Dr Gero captured Gohan and turned him into one of his labratory experiments he no longer needed to create Cell. With having Androids 17 and 18 along with Gohan there was no need. The same could be said about Android 16 and thus why he hasn't made an apperance in this story. As for the fight itself it always annoyed me how in the series and manga Cell is able to absorb Android 17 so easily. With the combined might of Androids 16,17,and 18 Cell wouldn't stand a chance imo. With Gohan being more powerful than all of them the battle would be one sided(you will have to wait and see just how powerful he is).**


	8. Chapter 8

This place. Her once dream home. A small house on an isolated island out in the middle of the sea away from any civilization. A place that she had seen herself just outside laying back in a foldout chair in a bikini working on her tan. But no longer. Now this place. This house just made her feel filthy. She never thought anyone could be as much as a pervert as Master Roschi. Even he had to of had some kind of limit. A line that he wouldn't cross. Oh how wrong she has found that out to be. He wasn't just a pervert. No he is a sick twisted pervert. She couldn't even remember how many boxes full of magazines filled with naked women she had found. Boxes that he must have been very proud of. They weren't hidden at all. In fact they were out in the open!

Hell with that she didn't even want to touch anything inside of this house. Not anywhere the old man's hands could have touched. Not even the liquor cabinet was inviting to her. In fact this dream home. All she wanted to do was torch the place for all womankind. Even if she hates every other woman on the planet. But this wasn't important. Not right now anyways. He wasn't here or rather isn't here any longer. The evidence is here for them to see. Multiple people had been staying here and had made a speedy getaway. The blankets and fold out mats that are still on sprawled out inside of the living room area. The setup inside of a bedroom on the second floor that just showed someone was being looked after. But interesting enough a clue had been left behind for what could have caused the world's greatest fighter to not show his face yet. A small empty bottle on the nightstand. Some kind of medicine bottle. For what she didn't know. There wasn't enough of the liquid to process but whatever it is Goku was in need of it. Rather badly if she says so herself.

But still this wasn't any good. They were no closer to finishing this once and for all. Goku had escaped yet again before they could reach them. Thanks to that damn namekian. She knew something was up when he led them far away from The Kame House. She just didn't know it was to lead them away from Goku allowing the others to help secure him to a safer spot. If he couldn't walk on his own power anyways. A namekian that she is proud to say would never be a bother to anyone ever again. But that encounter had led to that thing. That bug like creature to appear. Whatever the hell it was. A unique one of a kind species that had been evaporated off the face of this Earth by the very same saiyan that has captured all of the kills of the day so far.

The very saiyan that she turns back towards before her eyes go wide when she finds one of those filthy magazines in his hands turned sideways with the magazine wide open with his eyes staring at one of the pictures with confusion. A magazine that she rips from his hands and quickly turns into a pile of ash causing him to raise an eyebrow her way. And she knew just the cure. So much so that her lips curl up into a grin before she leans over and whispers into his ear.

" We'll talk about this later. In private. Play your cards right and i'll show you just how much superior i am to those skanks."

Leaning back finding his face as red as a tomato with a pleased smile leaning over with a gentle peck on the cheek turning back forward slowly Android 18 makes her way back through the house as the sound of things being thrown around on the second level of the house echoes through the air. She was right. Android 17 could be such a man child at times. Throwing little hiss fits but no matter. This would all be over soon enough and then they could have their real fun.

Unable to keep his face from showing his annoyance stomping down the stairs causing Android 18 to suddenly come around the corner from the kitchen area crossing his arms over his chest Android 17 narrows his eyes up towards the ceiling.

" It looks like we just missed them. I couldn't find a single track. Nothing to go off of except for that damn medicine bottle. Just where the hell did the cowards go this time? They're running out of places to hide."

Turning back towards Gohan hoping that he will have the answer once again only to find nothing but a blank look across his face as he shrugs his shoulders dropping her head letting out a sigh reaching up Android 18 starts to play with a strand of her blonde hair twirling it effortlessly within her fingers.

" Well they can't go back to his home. We took care of that. It's possible that they could have headed back towards The Lookout. That would be the one place they wouldn't expect us to know about."

Nodding his head in agreement leaning back Android 17 rests his side up against the open doorway before he looks between Android 18 and Gohan looking for any other ideas that just don't come.

" It's logical. But would they really head there? I mean they're really not that stupid are they? Now that they know Gohan is with us, wouldn't it be wiser for them to hide somewhere outside of the box? The Lookout isn't exactly sutilte and you would think at least one of them would be wise enough to think of the possibility that we would know about the place anyways."

Shrugging her shoulders retracting her hand raising up her head slightly Android 18 narrows her eyes at Android 17.

" How am I supposed to know!? It's at least worth a shot. If they're not there then we go to Plan B."

" And what might that be?"

Instantly as he sees a wide grin come across his twin sister's face unable to help himself from returning the gesture a look of interest could be seen radiating from Android 17's eyes.

" If we can't find them then we flush them out. They want to continue to play hide and seek? Fine! We just start to go from city to city leaving nothing remaining and at some point they will have to show up. Their egos won't allow them to stay on the side lines for much longer if they see their precious Earthlings slaughtered. The namekian just proved that and I'm getting sick and tired of this cat and mouse game we've found ourselves in."

Without waiting for a response reaching out Android 18 grabs a firm hold of Gohan's hand and pulls him through The Kame House and outside before taking off into the air at high speed with no clear destination in mind. They had been so close. If only they hadn't allowed that damn namekian to led them away. If only they had stayed. If only she had just allowed her twin brother to go off on his own to deal with the namekian allowing herself and her boyfriend to investigate and search The Kame House for any signs of Goku's presence. And yet it that did come to pass there would have been consequences. Sure Goku would be dead now. Their goal achieved but the cost would be her twin brother. If they hadn't been there with him then he would have been defeated and killed at the hands of Piccolo. Something that she would have to make sure Gohan knows how grateful she is to him for intervening saving her idiotic twin brother from a killing blow.

The very same twin brother that she didn't even need to look over her shoulder to know he is hot on her trail. Maybe just maybe she would be right afterall. Maybe these humans did move Goku over towards The Lookout in hopes they didn't know its location. She could only hope. Oh how she wished to see their shocked faces when they would arrive to find the beautifully constructed palace in ruins. At least the entrance is anyways. The lower levels still remained untouched. There just had to be some lower levels right? Only time would tell as she changes course never releasing Gohan's hand for a single moment before with a blaze of speed she disappears into the distance with Android 17 quickly following after her.

* * *

She was right. God how she loved it when she was right. She only wished she could have been her from the start. The look on their faces must have been priceless. Just like how they still are now. This cloak and daggers stuff wasn't really her style. In fact it wasn't any of her companions as well but there is one benefit she supposed from being an android. These idiots in front of her eyes can't sense her. Even now as she looks directly at a small group kneeling down towards the fat man looking after this place saying their final goodbyes in hushed whispers while she and her companions just watch them in silence from around a corner of the nearly caved in palace. These humans before her. They are so pathetic. Mourning over the dead when they should be more worried about themselves. There was no way around it. These humans would die. Not from old age. Not from any sort of sickness or disease. No they would die by their hands. But even now she can't help but wonder. Where the hell is Goku from all of this? She doesn't see him anywhere in sight.

In fact the ones that she sees in front of her now don't interest her at all. Not even in the slightest. Yamcha. The weakest of the bunch. A man that just looks down towards the tiles with a look of regret across his face. What he was regretting she could care less about. What she did know is she wouldn't break a sweat disposing of him with merely her pinky finger. He didn't pose even the slightest threat. Including the one standing by his side. Krillin. Known to be Goku's oldest friend. In fact her data shows this small bald headed man has been on many journeys with the world's greatest hero. He was the one that actually surprised her in seeing. She didn't think he had it in him. She had him pegged as a one and done. Pegged him as nothing but a coward. Surely there must be a good reason why he is even here now. Especially after the beatdown Gohan dished out on him. Who knows? Maybe she will just have to slap some sense into him before finishing him off once and for all. Two older warriors that are completely oblivious to their presence. So much so that she looks away from them without a care in the world glancing around in search of any life. And yet she can't help but frown before a look of annoyance comes across her face. Not a single one of them is around. Not one of these so called great saiyan warriors. No Goku. No Trunks. Not even Vegeta. If these idiots have come here then surely the others must be here as well.

And as so not even bothering to hide her presence any longer emerging from around the corner silently Android 18 approaches the pair while Gohan and Android 17 watching her retreating back with interest. So much interest as she approaches the unexpecting pair. That is until by chance Yamcha raises his eyes up from the fallen form of Mr Popo as he lowers back down the sheet to cover his body and spots her. The very last thing he would see when with a burst of speed Android 18 closes the distance between them and grabs a tight hold of his head with her right hand in a vice grip lifting him off the ground as the sound of a crunch is heard from her hold tightening around his shock and fear ridden face. A satisfying crunch if she says so as she sees Krillin dropping down on his ass in shock and backpedaling rather quickly away from her without saying a single word.

How!? It just isn't possible! Nobody knows of this place! Not even Dr Gero! How in the hell did they find this place!? This had to be a nightmare right now. They weren't here. Yamcha is fine instead of having his head being caved in. Piccolo is out meditating somewhere in the wild acting like his old cold self. Any second now he would wake up finding this all to be a terrible dream. But that wouldn't come to be. Not as he continues to stare at this beautiful blonde android in front of him not daring to make a single sound to draw her attention.

Without making a single movement before her eyes are on him. Before she locks eyes with him dropping Yamcha's lifeless body to the ground in a heap and turns her full attention towards Krillin finding his eyes going wide in total fear. Just the look that she was looking for. If only the bald headed idiot knew exactly where he was backing up towards. Another presence that become clear to him when his back hits up against a leg. Something that makes him jump up slightly and turn his head slowly before he finds himself looking up into the eyes of Gohan who just stares down at him coldly. This look that freezes him in total fear as he can only watch in silence Gohan kneel down beside him to be eye level with him. That is until the young saiyan raises up his right hand and places his index finger directly into the middle of Krillin's forehead just making the older man look at him with confusion. Then with nothing when suddenly a beam shoots directly through Krillin's head as he sees no more and his lifeless body slumps forward onto the tiles below.

Smiling happy down towards Gohan hearing a small clap from behind turning her head as she finds Android 17 clapping half-heartedly at them with an almost bored look across his face raising an eyebrow his way just as she is about to give him a piece of her mind suddenly a glimpse of white fur catches her eye. Fur coming from around the corner where a lone cat can be seen on its hind legs holding a wooden staff. A cat whose eyes can't be seen. But from the way that he is shaking she knew the effect she was having on him. She could feel the fear radiating off from its small body. Fear that she watches intensify when her lips curl up into a wide grin.

" Here kitty,kitty,kitty."

Just as fast as the words escape her mouth instantly Android 18 watches the cat drop its staff down onto the tiles with a clang and quickly retreat around the corner. But he wouldn't get far. Not when she bursts from her spot in hot pursuit and ends up stopping in front of the feline causing the cat to come colliding into her and sent down on its back. A feline whose eyes would only go wide when she points her left hand down with her palm open towards its chest as her hand starts to glow.

Keeping his eyes trained on the corner just as he is about to call out to her suddenly the sound of an explosion occurring just around the corner causes Android 17 to raise an eyebrow in question. Especially when he watches his twin sister emerge around the corner looking quite pleased with herself. A sight that just makes him chuckle and shake his head as he watches her return to Gohan's side.

" If you two are quite finished. We still have a job to do. You can play with your little play things later."

Rolling her eyes turning back towards Android 17 crossing her arms over her chest with her eyes narrowing at her twin brother just as she is about to respond suddenly an arm coming to wrap around her waist makes the retort die on the tip of her tongue and her head snaps over to her side to find Gohan already there. She had to admit. He is a fast learner. It was no wonder why she is so attracted to him. And with that she allows him to led her after Android 17 as he slowly starts to walk back towards the palace.

" So oh great leader where in the hell are they? Hmmm? I don't sense another power level any….

But she can't get another word in edgewise. A power level. A massive power suddenly comes flooding against her sensors. Such a great power that makes her come to a sudden halt with wide eyes. This power. This power is insane. And it couldn't be? If her sensors are reading right its coming from Goku? But how? He was never this strong. Even when he's in his super saiyan form. Besides how in the hell could he become so powerful so quickly? Maybe? Just maybe that bottle they found in The Kame's House didn't contain medicine. Maybe it actually contained something else. Something they haven't seen before. Something to help make him stronger. To raise up his power levels. It is possible. Unlikely but possible. This needed to be investigated.

So much that her mind finally catches up to her legs that just trek on forward towards this power level. Towards this strange occurance entering into the palace and around a corner heading downward into this dark abyss or rather a light abyss. This spiral staircase that just goes down through the clouds before yet another platform appears. Platform after platform that aren't anything special. No merely pillars holding up the palace above them with looked to be containing thousands of rooms. Some in which she would want to explore later on. Especially one that she can see the door opened to revealing a large field with a few plant stems growing that she didn't need to guess what they will become in the coming months. In her mind the only hope any of these earthlings could ever possibly have at defeating any of them. If they were lucky anyways. Who knows? Maybe one of these weaklings could catch her by surprise? Like that would ever happen but still? She had to wonder what the earthlings would see when they would look back up towards the skies. Would they see the intense flames of what used to be an amazing crop field? Would they even be able to smell the burnt senzu beans? They're only hope slipping away? She loved to find out but that would have to wait until later. Much later when her sensors indicated that they have arrived.

A room that is much different than the others. A lone black and white door underneath a well structured pillar platform. And she had a good idea what this door would lead to. This had to be it. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. A room that could make all of this possible. Make this sudden increase in power possible. Only question is how long have they been inside? The ones that she can feel through this door anyways. Goku was obvious. His power is the greatest out of the trio that she can feel beyond this door. Though the other two power levels weren't as bad. In fact it would give her and her twin brother a run for their money. A respectable challenge that just makes her lips curl up into a grin and let go of Gohan's hand before taking a step forward only to be stopped once she feels a hand coming down to rest on her shoulder. A hand that pushes her slightly back making her snap her head towards the instigator finding it to be Gohan looking straight at the closed door with a look she has never seen before. A look that she can't help but feel a cold chill run up and down her spine. This look of intense hatred. Of intense rage and determination in his eyes. If she wasn't seeing it right now that door would be melted away by now from under his intense gaze. This gaze she watches get closer and closer as he silently approaches the closed door snapping her out of her shock and dazed state before she pays a quick glance her twin brother's way and whispers out harshly.

" No screwing around. You hear me? Don't toy with any of them. Embrass them if you must but make sure you get the job done."

Hearing the sound of the door being smashed open without waiting for a response turning away from Android 17 instantly Android 18 makes her way through the open doorway after Gohan who slowly stalks into the chamber with a blue aura already surrounding him. With this incredible power already on full display. A power that her sensors are telling her is only rising by the second. In fact it is rising drastically. And she had a good feeling why. From the way he comes to a drastic halt with his eyes trained forward. This sort of reaction could only be caused by one individual. By one man. One saiyan warrior. A warrior that she finds standing in the wide open terrain staring towards them with a look of determination. And yet with something else. Some doubt within his golden eyes. Some sadness with a hint of rage behind his eyes as he stares forward at his son already in his super saiyan form. Staring towards his lost son. His flesh and blood once a time ago. But not anymore. Not for a long time now. Now he was no longer a father. No he is their enemy. Her enemy. Her twin brother's enemy. Gohan's enemy. And speaking of Gohan suddenly he bursts forward with blazing speed leaving a mix of a blue and golden aura behind him heading straight for Goku like he is a guided missile.

* * *

" So? How much longer do you think they'll last?"

Turning her head slightly against his shoulder to get a better look at his face as she sees nothing but a sheepish grin before she feels him shrugging his shoulders rolling her eyes returning her head back to where it once was letting out a content sigh Android 18 turns her attention back out towards the sea. A familiar looking sea from a familiar looking island. And it should be. It is their island now. An island that they had claimed by conquest. At least they would anyways. Once the foolish perverted man showed his face that is. A perverted old man that she knew was hiding deep underneath this very island. Underneath his island inside of a small submarine deep within the sea along with two others. But that served her just fine. The Kame House long gone. In fact it had been destroyed rather easily and its remains tossed in the sea before her. In its place a new house could be found. A small beach house. No perverted magazines in sight. No worries of ever worrying where a certain old man's hands had touched. Nothing but the sun and peace and quiet. Something that has served her just fine over the last few months. Especially now as she just lays perfectly content in silence in nothing but a blue bikini cuddling up close to Gohan's side with his arms wrapped around her as they share a fold out chair.

A moment that she knew she would share many more times with him over the years. They had done it. Had accomplished their mission. Goku. The Earth's greatest warrior was now no more. Was no longer amongst the living. His body? No longer part of this dimension. In fact it would never be seen again. The gateway had been closed. The door connecting dimensions between The Hyperbolic Time Chamber and their own no longer exists. It's a wonder what destroying one little door can do.

" I'm still saying that it is only a matter of time. How long has it been since he emerged into the water? Three months? Four months? He has to be running low on supplies by now."

Feeling a slight poke on her exposed shoulder turning once again in their shared fold out chair to face him slowly Android 18 watches Gohan move his hands in a couple of fluid motions that just make his disability seem so natural to him before as he finishes she can't help but laugh as a wide smirk comes across her face.

" That is true. I totally forgot about the pig and turtle. Hmm? I do wonder though? Do you think it's possible he could get food poisoning from eating them? They are pretty old and a pig that can talk? Man that's gotta be annoying as hell!"

Unable to keep it in silent laughter escapes Gohan's lips before he leans over and kisses the top of Android 18's head earning him a smile.

" But I suppose only time will tell. It's not like we don't have all the time in the world and speaking of time."

Raising her head up from his shoulder in a clean swift motion Android 18 repositions herself to straddle Gohan's lap causing his hands to come up to rest on her hips as a seductive smile comes across her face.

" Lapis shouldn't be back for a while. You know how carried away he can get when he has his fun. More than enough time for us to have our own."


	9. Author's Notes

Hey peoples lol. I guess some of you are wondering why the last chapter ended like it did. To be honest the plan was to always have the story end like this. The reason being is for a possible sequel(gonna be releasing a bunch of 18 & Gohan one shots and longer stories soon) Gohan would be having flashbacks as him and the androids conquer Earth with one chapter being the huge battle between himself and Goku.

As for others. Starting in the winter(October the earliest)i'm going to be focusing on adding more DC stories featuring the pairings that i write about on my profile page. For me when it comes to stories it is more of what i want to write about the most at a certain time. Some of you might have noticed a few of my stories are not finished. They will be in time. I just need the motivation and time to do so.

For the DBZ fans a fresh batch of Android 18 and Gohan stories are on the way soon.

Pootamis


End file.
